An Old Friend's Secret
by Addicted2StarWars
Summary: Someone from Luke's past shows up. What affect will this have on him now? Sorry, I'm bad at summaries. First Fanfic, please review. I don't own Star Wars.
1. Chapter 1

_**STAR WARS: An Old Friend's Secret**_

This book is written to Stephanie Jackson.

She has been an inspiration to me in every thing I

do and has inspired this book. We all love you very

much and miss you even more. And also to those who

knew I could do it, and you know who you are.

Chapter 1

The children were finally in bed. Leia Organa Solo was getting ready for a play that she had wanted to see. She was dragging her husband, Han Solo, and her brother along too. Luke Skywalker never said that he didn't want to go, but Han had. He had no desire to get dressed up in clothes he was not comfortable in and sit threw a play that he didn't want to see. But Han decided to go, if not only to spend time with his wife without children tugging at his arm. Plus, Leia had told him she would go without him if he didn't come. Some of the other members of the Senate where going also so that would give Leia a chance to socialize outside of their usual meetings. Han also knew that at least Luke was going to be there. Nothing is ever boring with Luke around

"Leia, are you ready? We have to meet Luke in ten minutes."

Leia walked out of the bedroom in a long black evening gown and was fiddling with her earrings. She rarely had occasion to wear this particular dress but Han loved the way she looked in it. "Okay, I'm ready to go. Do I look alright?"

"You look beautiful." The impatient ness from Han's voice was gone.

"Thank you. Now let's go we'll be late."

"Coming."

They were to meet Luke at the entrance of the playhouse. The got into the hover car and took off. That's when Han looked and saw that they had left an hour before the play was to start.

"Leia?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong with this clock?"

"No, why?"

"Well it says we have an hour before the show starts." Han did _not_ want to show up early.

"I know."

"Why?" Leia could tell by Han's tone he was not too excited about standing around and talking to others before the play started.

"We have to show up early enough to be able to talk to some of the other senators." She knew as soon as the words left her mouth that that was not a reason Han would have taken. "Plus, it gives you a chance to get this grouchiness out of you system."

"Me? Grouchy?"

"Han, just be nice."

"Why? Who is gonna be there I don't like?"

"I don't know but there is bound to be someone."

"Thanks." Han knew she was right. He knew that most of those attending would be the high-class beings of Coruscant would be there. And there were some of them he didn't care for. But he would be 'nice' because Leia asked him to. It was time for him to put on his friendly face, they were here. And Han could see Luke standing to the side of the entrance.

Han and Leia got out of the hover car and got a piece of paper from the valet. They walked over where Luke was standing. Luke knew how much Han hated to dress in formal wear. And a smile came across his face. He walked over to meet them. Leia gave Luke a hug.

"Hi, Luke."

"Hi, Leia." Luke turned to Han and his smile widened. "Hi, Han."

"Don't, Luke."

"Okay." Luke could tell that Han didn't want to be here but only came because Leia had wanted him to. That was the same partial reason the Luke came.

They walked inside the playhouse. The stair case that lead to the next floor, looked as if it was made of gold. Each entryway to the seats had a red curtain that was tied back with a golden colored rope. To the left was what looked to be a bar, but no one seemed to be working it. Luke had never been to this playhouse, so all of it was new to him. Leia saw a senator standing next to the bar and decided she wanted to speak to him for just a moment.

"I would like to get a look around this place. I'll be back before the play starts."

"Alright, we'll be somewhere near here." Han didn't want to go exploring with Luke so he decided to stay back with Leia. Han watched as Luke headed up the stairs. Leia was talking to the senator; Han just stood by Leia and listened.

* * *

She could see Captain Solo from across the room. He looked rather bored. This would be a good time to talk to him. Maybe it would be easier to talk to him than to Senator Organa Solo.

"Aunt Losa, I'll be back in just a moment."

"Okay, darling."

She could feel a nervous feeling in her stomach. She was half way across the room, and there was no way she could turn back now. She was only a few steps away when, who-ever-it-was walked away from Senator Organa Solo. She could not back down now, not after all this time.

"Hello Senator Organa Solo. Hello Captain Solo."

Han was a bit taken back. He didn't know who this woman was that just walked up and started talking to them. He thought maybe Leia knew who she was. But in her tone he could tell she did not.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm thank you. I hate to disturb you but I had heard that you were good friends on Luke Skywalker. I was wondering if you could tell me if he will be present here tonight." The young woman was soft spoken.

"Actually he is here somewhere. I just don't know where exactly. I could tell him you are looking for him." Leia suggested that because she wanted to find out who this woman was that wanted to see her brother.

"No, my presence here is to be a ...surprise. I'll try to find him." The woman walked to the end of the stair case and began speaking with an older woman.

"Do you know who that is?" Han asked Leia.

"No, but I think she's okay. She doesn't seem dangerous."

"She did seem nervous. Maybe we should tell Luke about our little run-in with the mystery blonde." Han also wanted to know who she was.

"No I think things will be alright. Plus, Luke doesn't really need us watching over him."

The music began to play and that was everyone's queue to head into the theater. People and other beings started to head to the curtained entryways. Leia wanted to find Luke, but he was to meet them back at the bar. They would have to wait for him here. Leia noticed that the young woman that had spoken with them was not headed up the stairs with everyone else. She stood at the end of the staircase, as if she was waiting for someone. That made Leia feel uneasy.

* * *

Luke had walked all over the second floor just looking around. He was headed to the staircase when the music started. He realized he had lost track of time and he picked up his pace just a bit. Luke used the Force to find out where Leia was. They were still waiting for him by the bar. He could tell she was a little worried about where he was. He saw the staircase and looked over the railing to see Han and Leia still waiting for him. He had to force his way through the crowd that was headed up the stairs. Most everyone had left the lobby. It seemed it was just Leia, Han, a couple of other people and the playhouse employees. Luke came down the stairs and was walking toward Han and Leia when he got the feeling someone was following him. And then he heard a voice form behind him.

"Luke Skywalker!"

The voice mad him stop dead in his tracks. He heard the sound of, what he could figure were, high heels coming up behind him. But the voice whose was it? It sounded so familiar and yet he couldn't place who it belonged to. The voice sounded a bit angry and that was not good. He realized he had his back to who ever this person was.

The voice continued, "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't blow you into a billion pieces right here and now."

Luke still could not place the voice. He tried to use the Force but still could not identify who this woman was. "Tell me what I did to make you want to blow me up and I'll try to tell you why you shouldn't."

"You made me an important promise that you did not keep." The harshness was gone from her voice. He knew that she was no danger to him. He knew now that it was safe to turn around. First, he saw Han and Leia as he turned. Leia had gone from worried to terrified. He completed the turn to see who it was that was threatening him.

Standing in front of him was a woman; she looked at least five standard years younger than him. She was wearing a strapless, ivory, evening gown. She had fair skin and was a few inches shorter than Luke, even with the high heels. She had medium brown hair, curled and fell mid-way down her back. He looked into her eyes; they were a beautiful mixture of bluish-green. He had only seen that color once before. And then it hit him who was standing in front of him.

"Nomi?"

"I was scared for a second you had forgotten all about me."

Luke jogged to her and gave her a hug. She pulled back and smiled at him. A curl fell in front of her face and Luke tucked it behind her ear. Han and Leia walked up to them, assuming everything was alright.

"How did you know to find me here?" Luke didn't care really how she had found him. He was extremely happy to see this particular friend.

"I didn't. My Aunt brought me. I overheard someone mention that you were here. I knew I had to find you." Nomi was a soft spoken person and very sweet as well but Luke didn't know if Han and Leia realized that.

"Nomi, I want to introduce you to my sister Leia Organa Solo and her husband Han Solo. Han, Leia, this is Nomica. Nomi for short. This is Biggs Darklighter's little sister."

"Luke, I didn't know you had a sister."

"Well he didn't really know either until about ten years ago." Leia was felling better knowing that Luke had known her. She could tell they had catching up to with his friend. "Luke, Han and I are going to go sit down. It was nice to meet you Nomica."

"It was nice to meet you both as well." Nomi was just as excited to see Luke as he was to see her. She remembered though, where she was and that she needed to control how excited she got. She waited until Han and Leia were out of hearing range. "I can't believe its _you_."

"I can't believe how much you've grown up since the last time I saw you. You look so different, yet exactly the same." Luke was starting to realize how silly he sounded.

"And you haven't changed at all." Nomi had expected some change but there really wasn't any.

"Are you staying here in the capitol?" Luke hoped the answer was yes.

"No. I would like to. I don't think my Aunt will let me though." She hated the thought that she was still under the watchful eye of her Aunt.

"Nomi, you should stay a week or so. Plus, I don't think you should need your Aunt's permission"

"Luke, she'll call my father. And then we will both be in trouble."

"Oh. I remember him. Not a man you can forget too easily." Luke's tone was not a happy one. Nomi's father was the reason they had not seen each other in almost fifteen years. There was silence neither of them knew what to say and the music had stopped, signaling that the play had started.

Nomi was looking down at her hand and then realized Luke's hand was wrapped around hers. She looked up into those blue eyes of his. "Think you can help find me a cheap place to stay?"

Luke was excited over the thought of her staying in town, if just for one night. "I know somewhere you can stay for free."

"Luke, I don't think-"

"No, I meant in the palace," Luke said cutting her off. "How are you going to get away from your aunt?"

"You know me, I'll find a way. Just meet me by the bar after the show is over. Okay?"

"Okay. I need to go anyway. Leia will be sending Han to come check on me soon. I'll meet you at the bar." Luke gave her another hug, but this one much longer. He whispered to her, "It's nice to have you back."

* * *

During the play Luke could think of nothing else except Nomica. He was clearly distracted. He felt Han nudge his arm. He looked over at Han as he was nodding to the back. Han got up and Luke followed. They walked out and down the stairs and into the lobby.

"What is wrong, Luke?" Han knew what Luke was thinking about. He just wanted Luke to admit it for himself.

"Han, what are you talking about? I'm fine." Han gave Luke a 'yeah, right' look. Luke continued, "I'm just a little distracted that's all."

"Does it have something to do with that Nomica chick you introduced us to earlier? It does just admit it."

"Look, Han, it's complicated. She, Biggs, and I were all best friends. _Always_ together and _always_ in trouble. Biggs left for the academy, their father sent her to live with her aunt, and then a little while later I left."

"I can tell there is something you aren't telling me because that didn't sound too terribly complicated."

"Maybe later. Do you think we could get a ride with you and Leia to the palace?

"We? Sure you and your _friend_ can have a ride."

"Nomi is going to stay in one of the guest suites. Plus, I had taken a cab and Leia had already told me that you two could take me home. I just wanted to see if you had room for one more passenger."

"Well that's good because I hope you didn't forget that you promised Leia that you would watch the twins and Anakin tomorrow."

"No, I hadn't forgotten. Nomi will be hanging around some. But she use to baby-sit back home all the time." Luke paused for a moment, he had an idea that he wanted to run by Han. "Do you think that we could all have breakfast tomorrow? I can pick up the twins and you guys can get to know Nomi more."

"I don't know Luke."

"Fine, we can have it at my place."

"Alright, I have to run it by Leia too though."

"Han that's fine, just let me know. And thanks."

"It's not a problem. But Luke, in turn you _have_ to tell me the rest of the story."

"Ok, Han you got deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She had always hoped to see Luke again but this was a true surprise. Nomica's Aunt Losa had thought a play would be a good idea of a night out. Nomi's idea of fun was far different than her aunt's. Nomi's idea of fun had always been getting in to trouble. The night was going to be fun for her after all. Nomi knew she didn't want to be around when the news of her seeking off got to her father. Her father was a big man and had a temper. That temper seemed to be triggered easily when anything had to do with Luke. During the play Nomi worked on a way to sneak away from her aunt's watchful eye. She was going to have to make an excuse to get up. _I'll just tell her I have to use the restroom about ten minutes before the play is over. Then I can just wait for Luke by the bar. _In her mind it seemed easy enough, but the chances something could go wrong were very high. Nomi looked at the clock, about thirty more minutes.Nomi kept thinking _time sure does seem to linger when you are waiting for something. _

She looked down at the watch for what seemed to be the millionth time. This time though it said what she wanted it to. She knew she would have to be careful about how she left. She could not give any kind of hint that she didn't plan on returning to the seat.

"Aunt Losa, I have to use the restroom. I'll be back in just a bit." She said in a calm and normal voice.

"Oh, Nomica, the play is almost over can't you wait?" Her aunt sounded irritated.

"I'm afraid not. I shouldn't take too long." Her aunt's question had almost surprised her, but she knew she had to make it seem believable. She decided to leave her purse behind. It would let her aunt know that she was planning to come back.

Nomi got up and headed to the restroom. She could hang out in there for a while. She had made it so far. She just hoped that Luke would not take too long in meeting her. She had no desire to explain to her aunt why she was standing at the bar. She stood in the restroom leaning against the sink. She began to think about backing out of the whole thing. _I'll only be my making the problems with father worse. I know he will be angry at me, but somehow this feels like the right thing to do._

Nomi pondered what to do. She decided to go ahead with the plan. What were the chances they would meet again? Very slim, and she knew that. She looked down at the chrono again and saw two minutes until the show was over. She at least hoped it was over in two minutes. She walked out and came down the staircase. She was walking to the bar when she looked up and saw Luke already standing there.

"What are you doing? I thought we were going to meet after the show was over?" She was surprised to see him there, but glad he was.

"Well, I knew that if I was a minute late that you would hold that against me. And I wanted to make sure I didn't miss you." Luke wanted to tell her that he was too excited to just sit in his seat but he decided to keep that bit of information to himself. "I talked to Han and Leia and they're going to give us a ride back to the palace."

"Okay." She started to realize she was wrong about what she had said about him. He had changed, something in the way he carried himself was different. Something must have happened and she was sure he would tell her.

"They are going to hurry out once the play is over and then we'll head out. I'm glad you decided to stay. We have a lot to catch up on." They could hear the roar of clapping from where they were standing. "I think that is our queue. You haven't decided to back out have you?"

"Please! When have you ever known me to back out of anything that would _definitely _get me in trouble?" She said sounding a little defensive.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. There's Han and Leia. Let's go ahead and go on out." He grabbed her hand and they walked outside. They stood next to the wall outside and didn't say anything. He wasn't sure how comfortable Nomi was with Leia and Han. She had just found out that he had a sister and then to kind of hang around with his sister. She didn't seem uncomfortable around Leia, but then again not too many people could make Nomi nervous. Luke knew he was nervous but he didn't know why he should be.

When Han and Leia came out of the building, hellos weren't said. Luke and Nomi walked a few feet behind Han and Leia. All Nomi could think about was how happy she was to be with him again. _And to think, I didn't want to come tonight because I thought it would be boring.

* * *

_

Luke and Nomi were walking down the corridor. She is amazed by the palace. She had never been in a building quite like this one. They had separated from Han and Leia after they arrived. Luke had been telling Nomi about all the things that had happened to him. How he found out his father was still living, his father had died, he found out he had a sister and fought for the Rebel Alliance and with the New Republic. But he was still trying to find away to tell her about his ability with the Force. She was surprised that so much had happened to him since he left.

"Really?" Nomi asked.

"Yeah, I haven't flown her in a while." He knew how much she likes just about any kind of vehicle.

"Do you think we go see the X-wing tomorrow? I'd really like to see it. Did Biggs fly one just like it?" She knew her brother was flying but what she didn't know.

"Yeah, he did." Luke still missed Biggs and seeing Nomica reminded him of all the good times the three of them had on Tatooine. Luke looked at his feet as the walked. "Maybe we can take the twins over to see it. They might like to see it too."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" She didn't really know what to say but she could tell that her question had touched a nerve.

"I'm okay. If we can't take the twins, I'll be sure to take you after my sister picks them up." Luke used the Force to calm himself; he didn't want to upset Nomi. "Speaking of siblings how's your family back home."

"Well my dad is just as stubborn as ever. But his short temper finally got him about two years ago, he had a heart attack. He was in the hospital for a while but he's doing fine now, back to him old self. Decame is doing good, he just got engaged."

"Really? Decame? That's a little hard to believe. How old is he now?" Luke had remembered her little brother. He was always a trouble maker, he never got in as much trouble as Biggs and Nomi but still he had his share.

"Yes. My dad tells me she is really sweet." She, too, had a little bit of surprise in her voice.

"So how's your mother doing?"

"I guess you hadn't heard?" Her tone was not a happy one.

"Heard what?"

"Luke, she died. About ten years ago. She got picked up by some Tuscan Raiders."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"There was really no one to tell you. It's been awhile since you talked to anyone from Tatooine. Luke, don't get me wrong I'm enjoying myself but its past midnight. And if I'm going to help you watch two five year olds I need some rest."

"Did I forget to tell you about Anakin? He'll be there too, but I can take care of him no problem. He's four."

"The more the merrier." Nomi babysat lots of children when she was back home.

"You know what? I think we past your room quite a while ago." He chuckled.

"Hey, you're supposed to be showing me my room, your no help if you've already past it up twice. I'm beginning to think that you don't know this place like you thought you did." She had to take this chance to pick at him.

"It's down this hallway. That's why I keep passing it." Luke couldn't figure out why he was acting so funny around her. He knew he would figure it out eventually. "Here it is."

"Thanks Luke." She really hadn't minded it taking so long.

"It was no problem. Um, can we meet before we have breakfast with Leia and everyone else? I want to talk to you about something."

"Well, we'll have to because I don't know where you live."

"I'm sorry. How about I just come down here and I can walk with you to my apartment?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Okay then. I'll come for you in the morning." Luke kissed Nomi on the forehead and walked away. He planned on telling her tomorrow about his ability with the Force. He had never felt nervous about telling someone about it. _Maybe it's our history together_ he thoughtThat was the only reason he could think of. He would have to try to tell her. Then Master Yoda's lesson popped into his head, _do, or do not there is no try._ He would tell her in the morning.

* * *

Luke shot straight to a sitting position. He was out of breath. Something had woken him out of a sound sleep. He used the force to try to figure out what it could have been. He sensed something was wrong a few floors below his, where Nomica was staying. He ran as fast as he could to get dressed. He was out the door in less than a few minutes.

He decided not to wait for the repulsor lift. He would take the stairs they would be quicker. His danger senses intensified as he came through the level's door. He ran to Nomi's door and was able to use the force to get it open. This was easy because the door wasn't locked, Luke knew something was wrong.

He began to look around the guest apartment. He sensed three beings in the bedroom. He pressed the button and the door opened. Two figures were going through the dresser drawers. The two figures jumped as they saw Luke enter. There was someone else in the room, and it had to be Nomi. All of the sudden he felt his lightsaber leave its normal place by his side. He heard it ignite and looked up. Suddenly there was someone standing out of the closet, with the lightsaber in hand.

With the flick of her wrist Nomi sliced down the two intruders. She, herself was scared and out of breath. She looked down at the bodies and then back at Luke. There was a look of surprise across his face. She had no idea what she could say to him. So she said nothing and didn't move. She stood there with the lightsaber ignited in her hands.

Luke stared for a moment, "I think we have some things to talk about."

"Yeah, we do." Nomi closed down the lightsaber and handed it back to Luke. She was shaky in her movements and her voice. She had clearly been shaken up by the incident.

"I'll call security to come and get your things." Luke could tell this was something she didn't do on a regular basis. "I'm going to call Leia, too. She needs to know about this security breech."

"Um, okay," was all she could manage to get out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The security guards left Leia's apartment. There had been no use in trying to be quiet; the twins were awake and very excited at the happening at the Imperial Palace. They were both full of questions for Luke. Luke stood in the dinning area and had watched Nomica explain what had happened to the security officers. He couldn't make out what she was telling them, but he wanted to know badly.

"Uncle Luke? I don't understand what happened." Jacen asked him.

Luke had no answer for his nephew. Luke, himself, did not truly what had happened in the apartment below. "Jacen, I'm not sure either." Luke didn't want to admit it to Jacen, but it was the truth. Luke had Anakin in his arm and was trying to put the toddler back to sleep. Leia walked into the dinning area.

"Luke, Nomica wants to talk to you. I'll take Anakin." Leia took Anakin away from Luke. "Jacen, Jaina, come on. You two need to get back to bed." There was a group sigh.

"Listen to your mother." That was all Luke ever had to say to get the children to do what they are told. Luke walked into the common room, where Nomi had been sitting.

He sat in a chair across the room from her. He felt strange sitting beside her. It was, to him, as if he did not know who she was anymore. He was the one with the Jedi powers that the other didn't know about. It wasn't supposed to be the other way around. He sat in the chair and said nothing. Mostly because he did not know what to say.

"Luke. I'm sorry. "Nomi said sadly.

That wasn't what Luke had expected. "About what? You did it to protect yourself."

"I'm sorry I hadn't told you sooner. I just didn't know when would be a good time. You have to understand. How was I supposed to tell you, one of the greatest Jedi masters, that I had learned? From the moment I walked into that opera house I knew you were there. That is why I came looking for you. I just, Luke, I was scared." Nomi wanted to hide. She worried about how he thought of her now that she had kept secrets from him.

"How did you know about me being a Jedi?"

"Luke, how can you live on Coruscant and not know?"

"I guess you're right." There was a pause. Luke wanted to ask so many questions. They didn't need to be asked or answered now though. "Who taught you?" He wanted to be sure it was by someone that hadn't tried to teach her with bad intentions.

"Actually, I don't think you'll believe me. Do you remember that old hermit back on Tatooine? Old Ben Kenobi? I had met him one day when Biggs and I went into Mos Epa. I saw the lightsaber and asked him about it. So once a week for about a year and he taught me so much. I know it probably sounds weird. Biggs found out about it and made me stop."

"I believe you. Actually it's quite funny. Obi-wan taught me also, well for a little while."

"Really? Does he stay at the palace now that he doesn't have to hide anymore? I would really love to see him. Oh, Luke, please?"

"Nomi, he isn't here. He, well, Ben died about fifteen years ago. We were on the first Death Star when it happened."

"You were there? Why didn't you do anything?"

"I couldn't, believe me I wanted to. I had only learned what the force was, maybe two days before hand. There was nothing I could do. Obi-wan told me there was nothing I could do."

They sat in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say. Nomica decided to break the silence first. "Do you remember when we use to sit in the speeder and talk about how we wanted our lives to go?"

"Yeah, I remember. You wanted away from your father and Biggs. You wanted to move to Naboo and live by the lakes." Luke got up and walked to sit beside her. "You wanted to start a family, but not be the normal stay-at-home mother."

"And all you wanted to do was be a Jedi, like your father. You wanted to get away from your Uncle's farm. Do something more, you and Biggs always talked about the academy. Your uncle just never let you leave. I guess things didn't turn out how we expected."

"No they didn't, but there's no use dwelling on the past. We are in the present." Luke didn't want to talk about the past.

Han walked into the room. He was hoping to catch part of their conversation but his timing was off. They noticed him standing in the door way. "I know you two want to talk but some of us have to go to work in the morning. Plus I need to talk to Luke."

"I'm sorry Han; I hadn't realized how late it had gotten. No one ever told me where I was to be staying." Nomi said.

"You're going to be staying in our guest room. It's right thru that door." Han pointed to the door in which Nomi was staying in.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality. I appreciate it very much."

"Don't thank me; it was Leia and Luke's doings. I really hate to rush you two, I know you have a lot to catch up on but the matter in which I need to speak to Luke about is rather urgent." Han said very distinguished like.

"No, it's your place. I'll see you tomorrow," Nomi said to Luke, "we can talk more then."

As Nomica walked into the bedroom, Luke began to laugh. He just stood and stared at Han, and by this time Leia had walked up. "What's so funny Luke?" she asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing. What is going on?"

"Oh Leia, you should have heard Han. He has been around you and the other senate members too long. 'The matter in which I need to speak to Luke about is rather urgent,' I'm sorry Han but it did sound funny coming from you." Luke chuckled again, "Okay, I'm finished now. What did you need to speak to me about that is so urgent?"

"Well, I kind of need a favor. You know I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important. But, um, well I need you to come with me on a little trip." Han said sounding very serious.

"Where are we going on this 'little trip' and why do you need me to come along?" Luke had no true desire to leave, especially since Nomica was here. Han was his friend so he would at least consider it.

"Lando is missing. No one has found him or made contact with him. I got a call today from Tendra Risant to see if he had been by here. She said someone reported him missing but the only reason they did was because Lando owed them money. She said they were pretty straight forward and honest about why they called."

"Could it be that Lando is just hiding out on the _Lady Luck_?" Luke asked trying not to get too worried about his friend's disappearance, it wasn't working so well.

"No, I paid an insane amount to have a message sent to the _Lady Luck_, the ship received it but there was no reply. Lando would have replied to me. I know that you're thinking maybe he thought it was someone else but I used an encrypted code that only I would have known. Even if he was hiding he should have replied to Tendra."

"Han, I think your right something is wrong. When did you send Lando the message?"

"Two days ago, this gave him plenty of time to reply. I was hoping you would come along, help me figure this out. Are you in?"

"When do you want to leave?" Luke asked he knew his time with Nomica would be short but not quite this short.

"Tomorrow after lunch. I want to say bye to the kids and have time to get the ship ready. And of course so you can spend more time with your new Jedi friend."

Luke grimaced; it just sounded weird to hear someone talk about Nomi that way. "Okay, tomorrow. I need to make a few arrangements so I better get going."

Leia had been so silent the two almost forgot she was there. "I want to ask Nomica if she would like to stay with me and the children until Luke gets back. If that is okay with you two."

"I don't have a problem with it, someone to watch Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin. Plus you two can keep each other company." Han added.

Luke didn't like the idea of them using Nomi as a babysitter but if she didn't stay with Leia she might decide to go back to her Aunt's house. Luke and Leia began to walk to the door. "That is fine with me. I'll know she is in good hands. I better go now. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast, right?"

Leia answered him, "See you tomorrow morning, Luke."

"Goodnight, Leia," Luke said in return and began to head to his apartment below.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mom, can I please have some of that coffee stuff?" Jaina asked from her mother's side. Jaina had been excited about their house guest. She felt the need to show off a little bit.

Leia had been trying to get the children ready for breakfast and Luke's visit. She had also been trying not to make Nomica do a lot of work because of the trauma she had been through the night before. Han had been trying to get things together for them to leave to find Lando. "No, Jaina. Please go into your room and watch Anakin while I finish making breakfast." Leia expected to hear the sigh she always seemed to get from Jaina when she had to do something that she didn't like. Leia wouldn't have asked her to but Jacen had gone out with Han and Chewbacca to put supplies on the _Falcon. _

"But mom, Nomi is playing with him; she said that she would watch him for a little while. Can I please stay in here with you? Anakin is showing her how to rewire one of his little droids and it's kind of boring."

Leia laughed. Anakin had a way with machines. When he was younger the twins used his abilities to their advantage but they soon got bored. "Yes, you can stay in here. I'll let you help if you want. You can set the table." Lately her work for the Senate had kept her pretty busy, the children had been spending more time with Han and Chewie. She was glad her and Jaina could have mother-daughter-time.

"Okay I'll set the table if you let me have some of that coffee stuff. _Please_?" Jaina refused to give up without a fight.

"Alright, go ask Nomi if she would like some."

"Mom, can I ask you something about her? I just want to know what she is doing here. I know you told me she was one of Uncle Luke's friends but what else do we know about her?" Jaina felt that Nomi was a stranger and she wanted to know all about the woman if she was to be staying with them. "How does she know Uncle Luke? And if Dad and Uncle Luke are leaving why can't she go with them or at least stay at Uncle Luke's place?"

"How did you know that your father was leaving? He wasn't going to tell you until after breakfast. And that is rather mean of you to not want her to stay with us. What wrong, Jaina?" Jaina was usually happy to have guests; it gave her a chance to show off. Was Jaina getting out of that stage? Maybe Jaina felt something about Nomi that Leia couldn't.

"Jacen told me when I asked him where he was going so early in the morning. Don't worry I didn't read Dad's thoughts or anything. I'm only asking because I want to know. Mom aren't you even the little bit curious?"

"Yes, but either Uncle Luke or Nomi will tell us when they are ready. All I know is that they are old friends from when he lived on Tatooine. She is the younger sister to a friend of ours that died a long time ago." Leia realized how long it had truly been since Bigg's death, almost fifteen years.

"Mom, I already knew that much. Uncle Luke told us that last night when they came by."

"Well then, Jaina, for once you know as much as I do." Leia was now starting to wonder about everything Jaina had asked. Jaina always had a way of asking questions that made Leia start to want to know the answers to. There was a chirp from the commlink that was sitting on the counter. Leia looked up to see Jaina standing in front of her with an eager face to answer it. Leia usually didn't allow the kids to answer the commlink but it would do no harm. "Go, ahead answer it."

Jaina jumped down from the chair she had been standing on. "Yippee!" She grabbed the commlink off the counter. "Hello this is Jaina Solo."

"Jaina? What are you doing with mom's commlink she hates it when we answer it. Is everything okay?" It was Jacen.

_What is he doing with Dad's commlink?_ "She said I could, and she is sitting right here. What do you want?"

"Dad told me to call her and tell her to expect a call from Talon Karrde. He is coming to Coruscant and that he is going to go with Dad and Uncle Luke to find Lando." Jacen told her.

"Mr. Karrde is coming? Hey does that mean Mara is coming too? That would be really cool. Ask Dad if she is coming."

"Dad said he doesn't know, but he told me to tell mom that Mr. Karrde said that someone named Tendra Risantwas coming with him. And that Dad and Uncle Luke would be leaving not long after breakfast."

"What? Jaina gives me that commlink," she took it away from her and stepped into the other room. "What do you mean they're leaving early? Let me speak to your father." Leia had planned on spending a little bit more time with Han. With Jaina's questions going through her head, she wanted to spend some time with Luke also.

"Hey, sweetheart. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean you two are leaving early? Why? I thought you were going to stay at least until lunch."

"I didn't know that Karrde was coming or that Tendra was coming. They're going to arrive after breakfast. Luke and I are going to go and talk to Karrde and Tendra and see where we should start looking. Then we'll come back and say our goodbyes and leave. I know you thought Luke and I weren't leaving until later, but Mara said that Tendra doesn't really want to land here, but they have to drop Mara off."

"Mara's coming? Yay!" Jaina screamed from inside the kitchenette.

"Jaina quit listening in," Leia said. "I just want you two to stay home for a little while so we could have a family breakfast without you two rushing."

"Leia, you knew that I'd be rushing anyways, to go find Lando. You also know that Luke would too. Even though Nomica is here he still knows that he had to leave."

"Luke is leaving?" Nomi asked from the children's bedroom doorway while holding Anakin's hand. She had no idea that he was leaving. He had never told her.

"Han let me call you back." Leia turned off the commlink. "Anakin, go into the kitchenette. Jaina is in there; ask her to get you some juice." He let go of Nomi's hand and went into the kitchenette. Leia looked at Nomi and could tell that she hadn't even known about Luke leaving. "I'm sorry. Luke was going to tell you at breakfast this morning."

"Why is he leaving? I thought we were supposed to watch Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin for you. He said we would have time to talk." Nomi didn't want to sound like a child but she was beginning to. She had wanted to talk to him about something but now it seemed it would have to wait. It was something that she couldn't tell him as he was leaving.

"One of our friends, Lando Calrissian, is missing. Han and Luke are going to try to go find him. I'm truly sorry. I just found out that they decided to leave earlier." Leia could feel a change in Nomi's emotions. She seemed sad but understanding. Leia decided this was not the time to be nosey. There was a knock at the door. Leia knew who it was and by the way Nomi's mood changed she guessed she did also.

Jaina and Anakin ran for the door. "It's Uncle Luke!" Jaina screamed as she ran ahead of Anakin. Leia and Nomi walked into the common room just in time to see Anakin run and jump at Luke. Luke caught him with ease, of course.

"Hi, Leia. Hi, Nomi." Luke said nodding toward both of them.

"Luke, could I talk to you in the other room?" Nomi asked.

"Yeah." He set Anakin on the ground and walked to where she was standing.

"Uh-oh, Uncle Luke, you're in trouble." Jaina said.

"Jaina!" Leia snapped with a look that said _do _that_ again and you're in big trouble_.

They went into the guest quarters, where she was staying. Luke didn't need Jaina to point it out to him. He could already tell something was bothering Nomi. "What's wrong?"

"Luke, why didn't you tell me that you were leaving? I overheard your sister talking to her husband. What were you going to do just leave me here?" Nomi was truly upset about this. She couldn't help but feel that once again he had forgotten about her.

"That's what Han wanted to talk to me about last night. I wasn't going to leave you here. I was going to see if you would have wanted to stay here with Leia or down below in my apartment. I don't want you to go back to your aunt's though."

"How long are you going to be gone? I can't wait around forever Luke. I can't stay here and wait for you to get back. The longer I'm gone the worse things will be when I get back. Luke, I don't want my father to end up hating me."

"I know you don't want him hating you. I understand if you want to go back to your aunt's house. There is someone coming here that I would very much like you to meet. You two are so much alike you could be the same person sometimes."

"Luke-"

Han walked in the room. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything, but we better go eat if we are going to go meet with Mara and Karrde."

"We'll be there in a second." Luke answered him so that he would go away. It worked and Han stepped back outside. "What do you want to do?"

Nomi sat there a moment. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She exhaled and opened her eyes. "I guess I'll stay with Leia. If your gone for more than two months and you haven't come back then I'll have to go home."

"I understand. I hope it doesn't take two months to find Lando." There was a strange pause that meant the conversation was over. "Let's go eat." Luke said as he took a hold of her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, Ms. Nomi, tell us what it was like back on Tatooine. Uncle Luke doesn't tell us much about when he was little." Jacen said.

"Well your Uncle was quite the adventurous little boy. When we were younger, he and my older brother, Biggs, would go out into a very dangerous territory called the Jundland Wastes. They would go out there and watch for sand people. It always made your Uncle Luke's Uncle very mad. When they got older and learned to drive land speeders and T-16's, they would race. That scared his Aunt. When I was younger I was the tag along but I learned a lot from them. My father felt there were some things boys did that girls shouldn't. They always taught me what I wanted to know though. When my brother left for the academy, I took his place. You're Uncle Luke and I would race land speeders, we tried T-16's but after I got into an accident Luke wouldn't race me anymore. Around there, Luke was the best. So racing anyone else felt like a waste of time."

"Wow! That sounds so cool." Anakin exclaimed. "Uncle Luke never told us about that. He always told us that he lived on a moisture farm."

"Luke that is all you told them? I can't believe that. Well I guess if you wanted to have a good influence that _would_ be all you told them."

Luke almost choked on his juice. He truly didn't want her bringing up his mischievous past now. He was saved when there was a knock at the door. Jaina jumped up and ran to the door. "Wait, let me come with you. Don't open that door yet." This was a perfect chance to get away from the table.

"It's Mara! It's Mara! Come on Uncle Luke, pick up the pace." Jaina was jumping up and down impatiently beside him.

"I'm coming. You can go ahead and answer it." Luke could sense Mara and knew it was safe for her to answer the door. She had the door open by the time Luke reached the door. "Hi Talon, Hi Mara."

"Hi Mara!" Jaina gave Mara a hug. Usually Mara would have tensed or tried to pull away. Over the past couple of years, though, she had gotten use to Jaina's hugs and perkiness.

"Hi Jaina! It's good to see." She looked up, "Hi Luke. I guess I should have expected to see you here."

"Nice to see you, too. Why don't you all come in?" Luke was trying to be polite.

"We can only stay for a little while. Tendra is waiting back aboard the _Wild Karrde_. We need to get going as soon as possible." Karrde was clearly ready to go.

"We'll be ready in just a minute." Luke assured him. Luke saw everyone leaving the table and heading their way. He suddenly became kind of nervous. He couldn't figure out why. From the way Leia was smiling at him, he thought it was a good bet that she knew. Nomi walked up holding Anakin's hand.

"Hi Leia, Han." Mara noticed Nomi coming around the corner. "I'm sorry; we didn't know you had a guest. We can wait outside."

"No need. Nomi may I introduce Mara Jade and Talon Karrde. This is an old friend of mind Nomica Darklighter." Luke thought it only polite to do the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you Nomica." Mara shook Nomi's hand. Talon did the same.

"It's nice to meet you both as well." Nomi said feeling just a little uncomfortable. She had felt Luke's mood change. _Could this be the new woman in his life? It could explain why he wanted us to meet._

"Come on Luke lets go and get our stuff," Han suggested from behind. "We really need to get going." They both headed to the other room. Luke had brought some of his things up to the apartment so he wouldn't have to go back down to his.

"Would you excuse me?" Nomi asked. She pulled Anakin's hand away and headed to the room in which Luke and Han had just gone into.

"Han, do you mind if I talk to Luke?" Nomi had unsteadiness in her voice. Luke wondered why she sounded so. Han left the room and just smiled as he left. Neither Luke nor Nomi wanted to her one of Han's smart comments.

"What's wrong Nomi?" He was a little worried.

"Luke, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Like what?" Luke knew he was just hoping he was wrong.

"Luke! Your mood changed when she came into the room. I could tell. Why didn't you tell me? I could have left and made things so much more comfortable." Nomi's voice was beginning to break. "I thought that you wanted me to stay here. I _hoped_ we had a chance to pick up where we left off. Or at least if we didn't you would tell me."

"Nomi, I have _no _feelings for Mara. She is my friend, believe me, she is nothing else to me. I want you to stay. I want you to be here when I get back. Mara is a friend of Leia's too and since she is on Corusant the two of them would have wanted to get together."

"Why did your mood change?" Nomi had wanted to know desperately. He had avoided answering the question when she asked it before.

"Nomi, you knew me when I was a wide-eyed farm boy without a hope of anything more. Leia met me when my life and training were just beginning. Mara met me when I was no longer the student but the teacher. The three of you in the same room, you all see me differently. I guess I found it a little strange."

Nomi could tell he wasn't lying. She felt silly now for the way she acted. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I guess it was like we were in school again on Tatooine."

Luke couldn't help but chuckle. "Well at least you didn't start a fight. That would have been awkward." He gave her a hug. "I guess I should have given you more of a warning."

"No, I shouldn't have over reacted." She sighed. "I really wish you didn't have to leave."

"I wish I didn't have to go. Lando needs me though. When I get back things will be much better."

"You promise." She lifted her head off his shoulder to look into his beautiful blue eyes. She loved that shade of blue.

"I promise." He gave her a long kiss. He pulled away at the sound of a giggle. They both turned to see Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin peeking around the corner. Nomi and Luke both began to laugh. "Okay you three, quit being nosey."

They all walked to the door. Han said goodbye to Leia and the children. Luke gave Leia a hug, Mara a hand shake, and Nomi a small peck on the lips. They were then out the door.

Nomi wondered when it would be that she would see him again, soon she hoped. Until then she would find out what exactly had happened to Luke since she had last seen him.

Leia had a similar thought. She wanted to know what had happened on Tatooine. Luke never really spoke about it, maybe now she would get to know more about what had happened to him as a child.

* * *

Luke was sitting behind Han in the cockpit. He could not get his mind set on the task at hand. He, instead, wondered how long it would be before Leia and Mara got Nomi to tell them what he had been like as a child. He knew it wouldn't be long, as long as Mara agreed to help Leia. Luke peered out the cockpit and saw the star lines disappear as they entered hyperspace.

Han turned around to look at Luke. He began to laugh at the expression on Luke's face. "I can't wait until we get back."

"Why? I mean I can't wait either but I think you said that to make fun of me."

"Those Jedi powers are reading my mind. You _know_ they are going to talk about you. I just think it's funny. But for the time being I'm going to stop making fun of you and concentrate on where Lando might have gone."

"Did Tendra say where he was at the last time they talked?"

"She told Karrde that he talked to her right before he left. He told her that he was going to Bothwui. He was supposed to send her a message when he got there. He was going to play in a sabacc game. Apparently he lost and owed a bothan a lot of money. The bothan never got the money and reported him missing. The news got to Tendra and she called us. I know Lando, he would pay his debt, he wouldn't be happy about it but he would do it."

"Well I think we need to go to Bothwui first." Luke said, stating the obvious.

"That is where we're headed. You're just a step behind today aren't you?" Han chuckled again.

"Hey, even we Jedi have an off day or two." Luke decided now would be a good time for some meditation. "I'm going into the back. Call if you need me."

"Alright," Han said. Sometimes he worried about Luke but he knew Luke didn't need him to be his keeper.

* * *

Nomi listened to Leia and Mara catch up on things. She felt as though she was a third person in a two person conversation. She sat there and began to think about Luke. It seemed she was reliving the past. Only this time, Luke was the one that had to leave. It disappointed her that he had not been more reluctant to go.

When she had left Tatooine, he stood in front of the land speeder as they had tried to leave. She understood it was one of his close friends that had gone missing, but she still wished he would have put up more of a fight. She remembers the day she left like it was yesterday. Her father made her leave. She had never forgiven him for it. To this day, even though she respected him, she still thinks he made a mistake. _I wish Luke could've known why I had really left_.

She brought her attention back to the conversation Mara and Leia had been having. Jaina had been sitting there next to her. She had been intently listening to Mara's adventurous stories. Nomi didn't have stories like that. All the adventures had ended with the flight off of Tatooine. Anakin was sitting on the floor next to the couch. Jacen was in his room doing his meditation. Right then, to Nomi, meditating would calm her nerves and make her more comfortable, but that might seem rude. She continued to listen as Leia began talking about the goings on with the Senate. Nomi couldn't follow well because she didn't know any of the senators like the three of them did. Jaina would add tad bits to her mother's stories. Nomi could feel herself loosing her concentration.

"I'm so sorry, Nomi. I feel like we are completely ignoring you." Leia said, just realizing that Nomi hadn't said anything in quite some time.

"Don't worry. I'm enjoying your stories." _Okay, so I lied, but I did so to be polite_, Nomi thought.

"Actually, I'd like to hear some of your stories." Mara said. Mara knew nothing about her, except her was Nomica and that she had known Luke for a while.

"Nomi, tell us about what Uncle Luke was like as a kid. Was he always such a stickler on rules?" Jaina asked.

"No, Luke was quite the opposite. Most of the rules he lived under he broke once, twice, maybe three times. He always tried to please Mr. and Mrs. Lars but he always had a hard time doing so."

"Luke? A rule breaker? That just sounds weird." Mara commented.

"Well to you it might seem weird. Him, being here, with all this responsibility, it surprises me. He always took his responsibilities seriously. That's why he usually tried to keep from getting them." Nomi chuckled. "That's probably why..." She cut herself off. She didn't need to tell these people that. _I haven't told Luke. I can't tell them, at least not in front of the children._

"Why what?" Leia could tell whatever she was about to say she stopped herself. She saw that Nomi was thinking about what she was fixing to say. Jaina was sitting very close to Nomi, Leia could tell by the way that she had looked at Jaina whatever she was going to say should not be heard by little ears. "Jaina, you and Anakin go into your room. He can work on the droid in there."

"But, mom! Do I have to?" Jaina's face had gone sour. She had known the moment Nomi had stopped herself that she would be asked to leave the room.

"Yes, and we aren't discussing it. Now go." Leia didn't want to play that game with her, not right now.

"No she doesn't have to. I just lost my thought. I'm still a little tired from all the excitement last night." _Great I'm lying to his family. _She thought maybe she still had a chance to change the subject.

"What happened?" Mara asked.

Leia reluctantly began to tell Mara what had happened the night before. She knew that there was something that Nomi wasn't telling. She obviously didn't want to talk about whatever it was.

_Thank goodness. That was a close one. I've got to be more careful about what I say around these two._ Nomi sat back and listened as Leia told Mara the story, adding things in occasionally.

Nomi thought about what she had almost done. She had almost told them one of her most well kept secrets. Technically it was one of Luke's as well, but that was between him and her. Nomi got up and walked to where Anakin was sitting on the floor. She sat down on the floor to watch the boy work. He kept working and looked to be doing everything correctly; he hadn't looked up when Nomi sat beside him.

With all the talking, and "noise" as he called it, he moved over to the other side of the room. "I can't think," was what he mumbled during his walk over here. Nomi remembered Luke would get frustrated like this too, when he couldn't get something, he considered simple, to work right.

Anakin kept working as if he never noticed Nomi sit beside him. She recognized this simple piece of machinery and could tell that he was _indeed_ putting everything in the right place. She was amazed at how a four year old could possibly put this together. She was watching him as intently as he was looking at the droid.

"You're a Jedi aren't you?" Anakin asked in a voice barely over a whisper.

The question took Nomi by surprise. She jumped a little; she was used to the silence. She didn't really know how to answer his question. "What would make you say that, Anakin?"

"I knew you were coming when you and Uncle Luke came last night. I could sense you walking up behind me a second ago. It wasn't the feeling I get when it's Dad or Chewie or one of the guards. It was a feeling like when Uncle Luke or Mom or Mara is coming. Except... it was a weaker feeling than when they come. That had to mean something. I just didn't know what. So am I right?"

Anakin had continued the work on the simple droid the whole time he gave his explanation. He hadn't looked up at Nomi once. Nomi realized how remarkable a child with the force, as its ally, could truly be. That had always been something that she wondered about. _How would a child with the force live their life?_ She had just received her answer, a remarkable life and one of privilege. "I never considered myself a Jedi. An old Jedi by the name of Obi-wan Kenobi trained me but I was forced to leave before my training was complete."

"Obi-wan? He trained Uncle Luke, too. Well a little bit. He told us about it once or twice. He doesn't like to talk about Master Kenobi too much, it makes him sad." Anakin stopped talking. He didn't want to seem nosey like Jaina or seem uncaring like Jacen had a tendency of being. "Did you come so you could join Uncle Luke's academy?"

"No. I came to see Luke." She had never thought about the continuation of her training. She was a little surprised at his question, but quickly remembered that she shouldn't have been.

"You should really go there. I like it, but Uncle Luke doesn't think I'm ready to leave yet. I think he's wrong. But you could go, and since you know Uncle Luke you should be able to get in easy." Anakin said with a child's innocence.

_If it were only that simple, little Anakin. You don't know all the trouble this one night has caused. Leave for the Academy and I'd never be able to return home. Only if it was that simple. _Nomi sat there on the floor for a little while longer. She soon decided she would return to the couch where the "adult" conversations were being held. She felt as though she had had a rather grown up conversation with the four year old. It was advice she would have expected Luke to give her when they talked again. Nomi sat back down on the couch beside Jaina._ Why would Anakin say something like that? _Then it hit her, _maybe it was the force that guided his question. _She decided she would meditate on it at a later time. She was a guest and was beginning to feel like she wasn't a good one at that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Trinaba Daymolly was reading over the chart of her most recent patient. Trinaba was one of the few human doctors remaining on Bothwui. Most of her colleagues had been replaced by machines and droids. She, however, had been kept aboard the medical staff. She was a sort of short and petite woman. She had dark brown hair that went to her shoulders. She had big bluish green eyes. She looked as if she had spent a lot of time outside. She appeared to be middle aged.

As she looked at the charts, a cleaning droid rolled by. This patient was to go to the bacta tanks today. She had felt awfully sorry for him. He had come about two a day ago and had no identification on him. He had been unconscious the past two weeks. There had been a building in the main city that had been set on fire and a few land speeder wrecks and those patients needed the bacta more than him. She hopes that he would be alright. He looked as if he had been beaten up fairly badly. He had looked sort of familiar but with the swelling of the face she could not be sure.

"Dr. Daymolly, we are ready to have the patient transferred down stairs to the bacta tanks." said the droid.

"Thank you. Please inform me when he has returned," she replied. She hoped that maybe after a few hours in the bacta tank she could get some information from him or at least be able to get his finger prints. Trinaba headed to the lounge, where she hoped to be able to rest.

* * *

"Hey Han," Luke called from outside Han's sleeping quarter's door. "I sent out a request to all the hospitals and police stations on Bothwui. I asked if any of them had someone that had no memory or could not reveal their name."

Luke had woken Han up, so he was a little upset. Han put his pants and shirt on and went to the door. He keyed the door open. "Yeah, and what did you find out."

"It's not that good but it's a start. There were 36 people that fit that category. I went through and eliminated the females and those in jails. There were 12."

"Did you contact those 12 places?"

"Yeah, they are going to send me as much information as they can legally give me. I sent about four to Karrde and Tendra. So we need to be able to receive messages from the planet."

Han knew that but was too tired to come up with a quick comment. Han hadn't been sleeping well. He had been having nightmares about something bad happening to Lando. Lando had done him wrong once or twice but he was his friend. It had been a week since they had left. He hated not having Leia and the kids with him. They had decided to sit in orbit for a day or two. Karrde and Tendra had already landed on the other side of the planet.

"Han, he's going to be okay." Luke could tell what Han was thinking from the look on his face. It had been the same look he had had before they left. One of worry and concern, and it was understandable. Luke hoped that if he would be able to lift Han's spirits, but it wasn't working too well. Luke knew that Han was beginning to feel lonely without Leia. Luke knew that feeling of loneliness pretty well. This time was different he had something to look forward to coming home to.

Luke would push her from his mind during the day. He would use the force to concentrate on whatever it was he was to do. At night, though, thoughts of her filled his head, and his dreams. Some dreams good and some bad, none, however, force visions. He missed her, terribly.

Luke and Han walked toward the cockpit. Chewie was already in there, in his co-pilot seat. He growled a hello and a good night. Han would sleep and Chewie would stay up and vise versa. Han being up meant sleep for the wookie. A cranky wookie was something neither of them want to see or deal with. Chewie walked out of the cockpit. Han sat in his usual seat and looked over everything. There was a beep on the control board.

Luke typed in the code to receive the message. It was a late entry to his request. It was from a hospital in the capital city. This one was obviously a step ahead. It had already provided a description of the patient and the name of his doctor.

"It's out of the way but maybe we should check it out." Han said after reading the report himself. "I doubt this is it but who knows. We can make a few stops at some of the other hospitals on the way there."

"It sounds like a plan to me. I'll send a message to Tendra and Karrde." Luke said.

Tendra sat quietly in her quarters. She thought of how much she missed Lando. For the past week all she could think about was that day when they had met. It seemed so long ago but yet almost like it was yesterday. She wished that he was with her but then if he had been she never would have been here.

Tendra thought much about that last conversation that Lando and her had had. It was not pleasant. Things were said, things that might not be forgivable. She wondered only the last few days had Lando done this to punish her. She hoped not, if it was, it was working.

Things had been rough between the two of them lately. She worried he was not liking his responsibility, that he had given himself, to her. Lando usually thought of himself first and it was one thing Tendra was still trying to get use to. She had wanted to come with him but he refused her. He had done this a few other times as well. She knew it would be hard for Lando to try to tie himself down. She kept thinking; _is he planning on leaving? Is this his way of letting me know?_ The thought brought tears to her eyes.

"Tendra?" Karrde was standing outside of the door.

She calmed her voice, "Yes?"

"I just received word from Han and Luke. They sent us a few place to look for him. They have some too." Karrde could hear that she had been crying. He could tell she was trying to hide it and decided not to let her know that she had failed. "We'll be landing in an hour. I just thought you should know."

"Thank you." Tendra was barely able to get out without her voice cracking. She had never noticed how emotional she could get. _Leave it to Lando to make me find out all kinds of new stuff about myself._ They had an hour before they were to land maybe she could get a little bit of sleep. _Sleep, only a dream.

* * *

_

"Dr. Daymolly, patient 236 is back in his room and is conscious." The droid said into the dark lounge.

"Um, thank you," she replied sleepily. She had fallen asleep _again. _It had been happening more and more. _If I don't want to get replaced by some droid I need to be working when I'm here._ She hated that she had been slacking off.

Trinaba got up from the couch and turned on the light. She ran her hand threw her hair and rubbed her eyes. She straitened her jacket and walked out of the lounge. She walked down the hall, looking around to make sure everything had been running smoothly. She walked to the door of room 254. She picked up the chart and walked into the room.

The man had been in the bacta tank for quite some time. He did look considerably better. The swelling was mostly gone. He seemed alert as well.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Daymolly. Do you know where you're at?"

"A hospital, considering your a doctor," the man replied.

_He's alert all right and already trying to act smart._ "I'm afraid that when you were brought in you held no identification and I need some information."

"Dr. Daymolly, I will answer any question you wish but I must send a transmission back home. It is vital that I do." The man seemed distressed. "I need it sent to Corusant. A friend there can come and get me as well as my ship."

"I'm afraid, information first. Now, what is your name?"

"Lando Calrissian."

"That name sounds familiar."

Lando sighed, "I use to work with the Republic."

"Okay, so who do you want to send word to?" If he had really worked for the Republic, she could pull up his information from just his name. _Republic?_ "Wait. Would Jedi Skywalker be looking for you?'

"Yes. Why?" Lando was clearly confused. "How long have I been here?"

"We had received a message from Jedi Master Skywalker. He said he was looking for a friend and requested any information if we had patients that we didn't know names to. I sent him a brief description of you and a few other patients. There hasn't been any reply yet. You sound surprised that your friend would look for you after you had been missing for three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Lando had thought, maybe a day or two. Three weeks was a long time. "Do you have a private center that I could send a message?"

"I'm afraid not. I am about to send Jedi Skywalker a message, I can include something if you wish."

"Please? Would you tell him to let Tendra know that I'm okay and that I'm sorry?"

"I think I can do that. I'll be back." Trinaba got up from the chair she had been sitting in and walked to the door. She returned the chart to its slot on the wall beside the door and left to make the call.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nomi tossed and turned in the bed. Luke had been gone almost two weeks and she was really missing him. He had sent her a message letting her know that he missed her and hoped to return soon. She had sent one back and wanted to hear from him again.

She had been staying up stairs in Leia's apartment but it had been getting a bit crowded. Mara had to sleep on the couch and it made Nomi feel like she was in the way. She had offered to stay down in Luke's apartment. She thought it would make things easier. It had, for the ones upstairs. Luke didn't have a guest room as Leia did, he also didn't have much furniture. Leia said it was because he hardly stayed here. _For him to hardly stay here, his scent is everywhere._ Nomi could not sit in a chair or lay in the bed without smelling his scent. It made staying in the apartment hard but she knew she could get threw it.

She was finally falling asleep when there was a beep from across the room. At first she dismissed it as being Artoo but quickly remembered he was upstairs and that Threepio was in the other room. She reached for the blaster that Mara had lent her. She got out of the bed and put on her robe. She walked near the door. _Beep._ There it was again. She looked around and realized it was a data pad. She released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

She picked it up and looked to see it was a message from Luke. She quickly chose the encrypt she would need to read the message. She noticed the date was from three days ago.

_Dear Nomi,_

_Things are going slow. We have a few hospitals that have patients they don't know names to. We hope we'll find Lando there._

_How are things there? Have Jaina, Jacen, Anakin and Leia been getting on your nerves? I hope not. Oh, and if Leia and Mara begin to get nosey, don't feel like because your staying with Leia you need to answer. _

_I miss you. I wish I could've brought you with me. I hope we will be back soon. Let me know how things are going. I'll look forward to hearing from you. _

_-Luke_

The message lifted her spirits. She knew that even if it was slow they were making progress. She wanted to tell Leia but figured she had already heard from Han. The thought that Luke would be returning soon excited her. Then it hit her, hard. _There was a reason I went looking for him. Now, I have to tell him. _That thought made the excitement disappear and worry start to set in. She put the data pad down and headed to the refresher unit. She needed time to think.

She got out and returned to the bedroom to see that the sun was beginning to peek through the window. She had cleared her mind and decided she would worry about _that _when the time came. She sat on the bed and began to return a message to Luke.

_Dearest Luke,_

_I'm so glad to hear that you are coming close to finding your friend. I can not wait for you to come back. _

_Not that much has been going on. Don't worry Mara and Leia have been behaving them selves. Mara has been doing her work and Leia's been with the Senate. I've been spending a lot of time with Anakin. You'd be surprised how much you can learn from a child. We worked on a droid. He tried to show me how to build one from scratch. It didn't go so well. I kind of crossed some wires and the thing caught on fire. Jacen had to put the fire out. Jacen has been very nice to me. He has been trying to teach me little things that he calls 'Jedi basics.' For a child he has a lot of patience. Jaina has been working with me on how to use a lightsaber. With the three of them around I feel like I'm the child and they are the adults. I usually stay with them until Leia gets home. They come and visit with me after they've eaten. Mara and I have become fairly good, well I'm not sure you would call it friends, but something. Her and Leia want to ask questions, I can tell. They are trying so hard not to pry. _

_I miss you. There is so much for us to talk about when you get back. I hope that is soon. Please be careful. I'll see you soon._

_-Nomi

* * *

_

_So much for us to talk about when you get back. _Luke kept running the words threw his head. _What does that mean?_ Luke looked across the table to see Han reading from his data pad as well. "Leia?" He asked.

"Yeah, and the kids. They all say hi by the way." Han said not really looking up from the data pad.

"Han, I think maybe I should head back." Luke didn't want to get into an argument with Han but it had been something he had been thinking about for a few days now.

"What? No, you can't leave now. We only have two more places to go. We're meeting Tendra and Karrde in only two days." Han paused, "You can leave if you want but then you'd never get to rub it in Lando's face that you had to come save him." Han said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Luke chuckles, "That is something you'd do not me." Then a beep comes from Luke's commlink. He answers, "Skywalker."

"Jedi Master Skywalker, would you by any chance be looking for a Lando Calrissian?"

"Yes. Who is this and where are you?" Luke asked.

"My name is Dr. Trinaba Daymolly. I'm at Bothwui Mercy in the capital city. Mr. Calrissian is anxiously awaiting your arrival. He told me to give you word that he would like you to send word to Tendra Risant."

"Thank you Dr. Daymolly. We'll be there soon and tell Lando we'll get her the message." Han said. Han was happy to find that his friend was okay.

Luke turned off the commlink. Lando was at least alive. This was the best news he had received in days. He had been happy to hear from Nomi but her words worried him. Lando had been found alive and he had no true need to worry about him. "Do you think Lando would be angry if I didn't come and check on him?"

"I know I'd be. Why don't you come and you can ask him if he need you to stick around. I'm pretty sure he'll say no." Han knew why Luke wanted to return so quickly but this wasn't like Luke. He had been acting funny the past few days. It must have been something Nomi sent him. "It'll take us a day to get to the capital city. I'll send word to Tendra and Karrde. After I do, you are going to tell me all about this girl. You said later and now it's later. Plus we do have a day to spare."

"Call Tendra first, and then," Luke sighed, he knew Han would not forget, "I'll tell you."

* * *

"Okay, I sent word to Tendra. Chewie is in the cockpit and navigating. You're stuck Luke, start spilling. And don't give me any of this _there isn't that much to tell_."

"Fine, Han. Nomi and I met back on Tatooine, a long time ago. She had, for years, just been Biggs's little sister. She followed us around asking us questions and getting on our nerves. She is about a year younger than me. I was fifteen when we truly became friends. She wasn't like the other girls, they all hated racing. They wanted to stay inside and not get dirty. Not Nomi, she had this way about her. I remember when she became Nomi and was no longer Biggs's sister. Biggs and I had been racing land speeders for years. We were both two of the best pilots in the area.

"Biggs wrecked his speeder and broke his leg. His father thought to punish him for his recklessness he wouldn't let him go to a bacta tank. Nomi stepped right up. She challenged me to a race. At first I was hesitant, if I won I might hurt her feelings and if I lost then I got beat by a girl. I beat her and she took it good. We began to race as we waited for Biggs leg to heal.

"When I was sixteen my Uncle gave me enough money to buy a T-16. Biggs and I began to race them. I occasionally would race Nomi on the speeder but it was boring after driving a T-16. She wanted to drive one so bad. Her dad, wouldn't let her, or let Biggs teach her."

"So that is why her father didn't like you?" Han interrupted.

"Partially, I think it was more that she wrecked. It was then that I realized I had feelings for her. When I saw her crash in front of me, I felt like I was going to die. My heart began racing and I felt like my head was going to explode. I pulled over as fast as I could and ran to see if she was alright. She was fine and mad at me when I acted concerned. I told her after that, I wouldn't race T-16's with her anymore. Man, was she mad.

"Biggs was a year older than me. When I was seventeen he left for the academy. It was weird because it was just the two of us. One day she begged me to take her out to where Biggs and I would look for Tusken Raiders. I did because by then we had become best friends. We were sitting on the front of my speeder looking out over the Jundland Wastes. Tatoo One was setting. It was the same sunset I had seen a thousand times but that time it was different. I remember it as if it were yesterday." Luke stopped, wanting Han to ask more about it.

"Yeah, and what happened?" Han seemed to be intrigued by the story.

"She slid her hand next to mine. I placed mine on top of hers. She jumped and scared me. I pulled my hand back thinking I had read to into her move. She slid over to where I was sitting. She laid her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her shoulders and for a long while we just sat there. Then as Tatoo Two started to set she lifted her head up and looked at me. And I kissed her. It was my first kiss. I raced her back to her house after that. The next day she came over to the farm and helped Aunt Beru make lunch.

"We became very close very fast. Then one day she got sick and wasn't able to see me for a week. I thought I was going to go crazy. When she got better she told me that her father had felt we were becoming too close too fast. I think he was worried I'd want to marry her. He made plans for her to go live with her aunt on Corusant. We had two weeks before she left. We spent every minute we could with each other. I tried to get Uncle Owen to let me go to Corusant but he wouldn't let me.

"They day she left I promised her I'd come to Corusant the first time I got the chance. I was going to go and whisk her away. I was eighteen and if she'd had been, I think we would've gotten married. Her father tried to pull away in the speeder and I stepped in front of it. I tried once more to beg her father to let her stay. She was crying and so was I. He said that it was for Nomi to leave and he backed the speeder around and went around me." Luke had much trouble telling the last part of his story. He hadn't told anyone any of this before.

"Sounds rough kid." For Han that was his way of saying _I'm sorry all that happened but you now have a chance to pick up._ "So why didn't you go find her after Endor?"

"I thought she would've forgotten all about me and settled down with someone else. Or maybe moved. But she didn't and now I have my second chance." Luke was saying the last part more to himself than to Han. "She has this way about her, it's like I'd do anything for her."

"You've got it bad, Luke. That's the way Leia had me, completely wrapped around her finger. You might want to be careful of that kid." Han remarked.

"I know. I will be." Luke said. He had never thought of himself as being 'wrapped' as Han called it. Luke got up from the chair he was sitting in and headed toward his cabin. "Goodnight, Han."

"Night, Luke," Han replied.

Luke made his way to his cabin and began writing a message back to Nomi.

_Dearest Nomi,_

_I'm happy to report that we will be on our way home soon. I'm going to ask Lando if I can use the _Lady Luck _to come to see you. _

_What did you mean in your last letter when you said they come and visit? Where are you staying? As long as you're still at the Palace I'm not too worried. _

_You said something about there was a lot for us to talk about. I hope everything is okay. I hope you haven't changed your mind. I know I haven't. _

_I miss you so much. If Lando lets me use his ship I'll be there is two days. I promise and if not it way be a little longer. I'm doing everything within my means to get back as quickly as possible. I miss you._

_-love always, Luke_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nomi sat staring out of the window of her bedroom. Well technically it wasn't her room. She felt as if she was back home with her father and had been sent to her room. _All I did was sit in the cockpit of one of the X-wing. _She thought to herself, _ok well I did start it up but that doesn't mean I was going to try to fly it. _Somehow this had made the Palace Security get mad at her and after much of Leia convincing them, she was at the least confined to the apartment. _This is going to drive me crazy! _

There was a knock at the door that broke Nomi's concentration. In the hope that it was Luke, she rushed to the door. It was only Mara, to her dismay.

"Hi Mara. Come in." Nomi said not allowing any of her disappointment to slip through her voice.

"Thanks. I've actually never been in here before." Mara commented what she had just realized. The two walked into the kitchenette and sat at the table.

"Would you like something to drink? There isn't much. I think there is some hot chocolate in the cabinet. I can make some real quick," Nomi offered.

"No, I'm fine. So I heard about the X-wing incident this morning. That was, well, interesting," Mara chuckled.

"Oh, that. Yeah, well, I hadn't been warned about the intense security around here. I guess I should've expected it though. I'm just use to doing what I want and suffering the not so harsh consequences. I mean, don't you think putting me in this room and locking the door is a little drastic?"

"Yeah. It is a little more than I'd expect. But then again the New Republic is always finding new ways to surprise me," Mara replied. "How long have you been in here?"

"About twelve hours. I'm going insane. Luke pretty much has nothing to do in here. It's so bare and so, I don't know, plain."

"So, I'm guessing you're a little desperate to get away from here for a little while?"

"Why? What would you have in mind?" Nomi said with a mischievous grin forming on her face.

"Come on. We're getting out of here." Mara said returning the smile.

They walked to the door and Mara stepped out first. There was a guard down by the repulsor lift. Mara told Nomi to stay put while she made a distraction. Mara used the Force to cause an alarm down the hall to sound. As the guard made his way toward the alarm, Mara and Nomi made their own mad dash for the repulsor lift. They rode the lift all the way to the main floor. When the door slid open there were lots of creatures in the corridor. Mara quickly pressed the button to close the door and had the lift headed to level two.

"What are we going to do? That is a rather large amount of people to distract and I'm afraid that the Force can't help you this time," Nomi said to Mara.

"I know. But there is always a plan B." The doors opened and they stepped out of the repulsor lift. A little boy with dark blonde hair, walked by. "Hey kid, come here." The little boy followed as instructed. "I'll give 20 credits if you'll do me a favor."

"Sure, I guess. What do you want me to do?" the little boy responded and accepted the credits Mara placed in his hand.

"I need you to take the emergency stairwell and run down to the main floor. When you get there shout that you just heard an alarm sound from level twelve. It sounded as if it was the fire alarm. I want you to look and sound scared. I want you to make everyone down there look and stare at you."

"Will I get in trouble for lying?" the boy asked with an innocent look upon his face.

"No, I was just on level twelve and the fire alarm just went off. So you're not lying. Now go."

"Yes ma'am." The boy shoved the credits in his pocket and took off running.

Mara and Nomi waited for a minute or two before they stepped into the repulsor lift. They had to give the boy time to run down the stairs. Neither of them said a word as they rode the lift down. The door opened and they slowly stepped out. They and only a few others continued to move as the boy was standing on the counter, telling about the alarm on the twelfth level. They slowly made their way out of the main door. It wasn't until they crossed the road, did Nomi let out a held breath. They walked into an ally. They leaned up against the wall and stopped to decide what was next.

"I hope to the Force they don't realize you're gone," Mara said.

"Why? I thought you threw caution to the wind at least that was the way Luke talked about you." Nomi said knowing that she was pushing a button with Mara.

"I don't care about the police system here on Corusant. I'm more worried about Leia and Luke staring right through me when they ask why I did this." Mara said, "When it comes to something close to Luke, he'll protect it to the fullest extent. I've seen him be that way with others; I just want to keep him on my side. Not to mention what Karrde will say."

Nomi couldn't help but chuckle _that_ was the Luke she knew. "Okay, so where are we headed?" She had heard what Mara said _when it comes to something close to Luke_. She was going to disregard the comment for now.

Mara, however, noticed she twitched when she said it. She knew there was something Nomi wasn't telling. Even though Mara was not one to pry, she felt she needed to find out what it was Nomi was hiding if only for the safety of her friend. "Let's go to the cantina right around the corner. It's not a place you'd see New Republic officials. No one asks questions, it's an ideal place to hide out."

"Sounds great to me. I could use a drink about now." Nomi said as they began to walk down the side walk.

* * *

"So have you been giving them a hard time?" Han asked as he walked into Lando's hospital room.

"Hey, you old pirate! It's about time you got here. Have you talked to Tendra?" Lando was clearly ready to leave and he tried to slip that part in about Tendra without making too much of a big deal about it.

"Don't worry her and Karrde will be here in a few hours." Han replied.

"Hey, Luke. Hey, Chewbacca. Did he drag you along on this?" Lando said referring to Han.

Chewbacca responded with a roar that sounded much like a no.

"I came on my own free will." Luke said laughing it off.

"Why he did I don't know. He has a cute little thing waiting for him back home." Han slipped in there rather sneakily.

"Han!" Luke said rolling his eyes.

"Wait, now, Luke who is this girl?" Lando asked.

"She's an old friend. Now that you know about her, would you mind too much if I left and to make sure she hasn't changed her mind and she isn't gone?"

"Take the _Lady Luck_. But with how long I've been out you might have to get it out of impound. If you pay for it, I'll pay you back." Lando said.

"Thanks Lando. And Nomi thanks you too." Luke said with his innocent farm boy grin on his face. "I guess I'll see you three back on Corusant. Oh, and Lando, I'm glad your okay."

"Thanks." Lando said as Luke was half way out the door.

Luke got to the impound station and paid the fine for the _Lady Luck_. He got the necessary permission to leave. He was happily on his way.

Luke thought continually about what he was looking forward to returning to. It would be the third hour in the morning when he would land. He decided he would go to his apartment and surprise Leia, Mara, the kids, and Nomi at breakfast. His thoughts dwelled on Nomi for a while. His dreams had been filled with her lately. He wondered what it could have been that she wanted to talk to him about. The thought was still bothering him.

He knew though, that it was going to continue to bother him until he found out what was going on. Luke decided he would do some meditation to get his mind off the subject.

* * *

Jaina was impatiently knocking at the door. There was no answer. She turned to Jacen and gave him a strange look. He took out his key to their Uncle's apartment. They proceeded to go inside. Anakin ran ahead of them and Threepio followed.

"Ms. Nomi, Ms. Nomi," Anakin called out. There was no answer in return.

_It was the ninth hour at night, where would she be_, Jacen thought. "Something is wrong. We need to go get Mom."

"I think your right, Jacen. Come on, Anakin, Threepio, we have to go. Now!" Jaina ushered her little brother and the droid outside.

Jacen had locked the door and was already running to the repulsor lift. Jaina was catching up to him. Anakin had, to her surprise, passed Jaina in their race to keep up with Jacen. Jacen stepped onto the repulsor lift and pressed the seventeenth button. He held the door long enough for Jaina and Anakin to make it inside.

"What do you think happened?" Jaina asked out of breath.

"I don't know Jacen replied."

"I bet I might." Anakin said and his brother and sister gave him a confused look.

"Come on, it's not that hard. Remember the mysterious fire alarm that sounded on level twelve about three hours ago? Then, when Pody was down stairs, telling everybody in the lobby about it. It makes sense now; she was trying to get away."

"Yeah, just one little flaw in your plan. She is supposed to be waiting for Uncle Luke to come back. Why would she leave?" Jaina said.

"Maybe we should just go talk to Mom, and then figure it out from there." Jacen said. He, even though he would never admit it, was worried about Nomi. She had become a friend of Jacen's and he did enjoy teaching her what he had learned so far.

The door slid open and the three children blasted out of it. They each ran at full speed, dodging senators and their assistants. The three ran into the apartment.

"Mom, come quick." Jacen yelled.

Leia came running to see what would strike such panic in her older son's voice. "What's wrong?"

"Ms...Nomi... she's ...not ...in ...the ...apartment." Jaina responded trying to catch her breath. "Anakin thinks she ...might have tried to run away but ...I don't think so."

"You should call Mara and see if she knows where Nomi is," Jacen added.

"That's a good idea," Anakin put in.

"Where's Threepio?" Leia asked. After they stood there a moment Threepio came shuffling through the door.

Leia went into the bedroom where she had left her commlink. She picked it up and turned it on. "Mara, are you there? Mara? It's Leia, please pick up."

"Hey, Leia. What's wrong?"

"The children just went up to see Nomi and she wasn't in the apartment. Have you seen her by chance?"

"Um, I went and visited her earlier," Mara responded.

"Okay. Thanks let me know if you see her or something." Leia said.

"I will. Leia, don't worry. She's a big girl, I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself."

"Luke asked me to watch after her. If she left he might blame me. I don't want Luke to be angry with me."

"I know, but somehow I have a feeling things will work out. They always do. I have to go. I'll let you know if I find anything."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I was afraid this would happen. Come on, we need to get you back." Mara said to Nomi.

"Before we go back, think about it. If we go back now, they'll only interrogate us. If we stay out until later, they may be asleep and won't pay us any attention. Then at least we have until tomorrow to come up with an alibi." Nomi said trying to convince Mara it was too early to return.

"Well, that is true. It is a good argument." Mara said with a way to show she really didn't want to leave. "Another drink, then?"

"Sounds like the second best plan you've had all day." Nomi said.

The two were sitting in a corner, at a table in the Cantina. They had been here for two hours and they had no desire to leave. Trouble was awaiting them when they returned to the Palace. They hadn't consumed a lot of alcohol in the time they had been there.

About three hours later after Leia's call, a young man walked up to their table. He was tall, with dark brown hair and eyes to match. Mara could tell that the weight he carried was all muscle. He was dressed rather nice compared to the other men in the bar.

He walked up to the table and sat himself down. "Hello. My name is Jonethen Kenwanna. May I ask what your names are?" He flashed a brilliant white smile.

This had been the eighth guy to try to hit on them. It was Mara's turn to turn someone down. They had been using the same basic lines with every guy, just switching the names around. "My name is Mara and this is my friend Nomi, but she kind of has a boyfriend so my name is the one you should remember."

"Well, it's good to know both your names." He said, to, at least, be polite to Nomi. "Why don't I buy both you ladies a drink?"

"I think I'll pass but thanks for the offer." Nomi said in reply.

"You know, your boyfriend must not be a good one to let you come to a place like this, by yourself," the man said. He was only the second guy who had showed that his main interest was in Nomi.

"Well, he is off planet right now. I think he'd die if he found out that I was here." This was the truth; she didn't think Luke would be too pleased about her being in any bar.

"So it's a secret trip? That sounds like fun."

"Well, it was a little hard getting here, but we made it." Mara said, after being left out of the conversation.

"I'm sure. Nomi, would you mind if I asked you to dance with me?"

"You can ask, but I'm afraid I'd have to refuse you. Being here alone would be pushing my boyfriend's circuits into to overdrive."

"How about you, then Mara? Would you care to dance with me?"

"Sure. I would love to." Mara got up and placed her hand in his. She knew that she was second choice but that was fine at this point. She was already ahead in their contest, six against two. A slow song came on and Jonethen wrapped his arms around Mara. This made her feel a little uncomfortable so she took a small step back, to put distance between the two of them. He, however, countered her move and took a step forward. He had his hands on her hips now.

Nomi was watching, but was noticing that something wasn't right. She stood up and watched twice as close. She slowly made her way toward where the two of them were dancing. Neither had fallen victim of a drunken man tonight, but she knew what to expect. She quickened her pace as his hands began to travel further down Mara's back. She wanted to punch the guy but, this would be Mara's battle and she may not want her interference when she sent this guy to a medical center.

Mara shoved the man away. "And I thought you to be a gentleman. I should've known better." She rolled her eyes and turned and walked away.

Jonethen grabbed her by the arm. "You need to finish the dance."

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but I'd let go of my arm if I was you." Mara said with a glare that had a message of its own. He, mistakenly, tightened his grip on her arm. Mara gave him a kick that made him double over in pain as he let go.

"I told you." Mara said with a chuckle. She turned and was walking back to the table. She passed Nomi on her way back.

"Hey! _Nobody_ treats me like that." He reached to his left shoe and pulled out a small blaster. He shot twice.

Nomi reached for Mara's lightsaber before the other had a chance to do the same. She quickly reversed the blaster bolt back to the man. It only stung him in the shoulder. Unfortunately this brought quite a bit of attention to the situation. The sounds of shots and the sight of a lightsaber made the mysterious guests scatter.

"Thanks," Mara said to Nomi and snatched the powered down lightsaber from her. She was grateful for what she had done, but now they had a problem. Now everyone in the bar knew that at least one of them was a Jedi and this tended to make anyone of any species nervous. "Come on." Mara grabbed Nomi's arm and pulled her into the crowd and toward the back door.

They get outside and begin to walk away from the bar at a normal pace. "So, I remember you said that you had some training but that was pretty good."

"It's been Jacen's doings. He has been teaching me a lot. It's kind of funny how serious he takes it though. I mean I understand, the Force isn't anything to joke about because it is important. It's just for a small child to be so dedicated to something. You just don't see it often." Nomi said.

Mara could tell the two had more to drink than they should have; just by the way they were walking. "Yeah, he is serious about meditation. On another note, what do you think the odds are of us getting back into the Palace unnoticed?"

Nomi laughed, "I don't know. To bad Threepio isn't here, he'd know. Wow, a first time the droid would've been more useful than a pain."

"I have to agree he is more obnoxious than helpful. So what is it we are going to tell Leia tomorrow when she asks where you were?"

Nomi hiccupped, "Well, I believe the truth is _not_ the best idea. Any where will be in violation of the house arrest they put me on. I don't know the Palace as well as you do, pick some place."

"Tell her you were in one of the garden rooms near the top and that you got a little lost and didn't know that the children had come to see you or you would've called. Oh, and keep your guard up, other wise she'll be able to tell you were lying."

"Mara, what time is it?"

"Um, it's about half way to the forth hour? Why?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how long it will take for the hangover, I'm going to have in the morning, to go away."

Mara laughed but knew that what she said was true. They walked into the Palace doors and there were few staff about and a security guard. Nomi wanted to tense but decided to not pay him any attention and maybe he would do the same to her.

It worked. They made it to the repulsor lift without an incident.

"I think it's safe to say the Force was with us." Nomi said.

"Twelfth level?" Mara asked Nomi.

"Yeah, that's the one. Would you rather stay down here instead of going up there and facing Leia? You could sleep on, well, there is a couch."

"No, I'll take my chances upstairs." The door slid open and Nomi walked out. "Good night Nomi." Mara said.

"Good night Mara, and May the Force be with you." Nomi chuckled as she made her way down the corridor. She was surprised when she was able to find the pad lock to the apartment.

Nomi walked in and wanted to fall asleep right there on the floor. Instead, though, she went to the hallway closet to retrieve her night clothes. She walked to the refresher unit and took a shower. It felt good to Nomi for the water to beat against her back. It also woke her up a bit, but not quite enough.

Nomi got dressed and decided to put and end to the long day. She went and lay down in the bed and closed her eyes.

She had had the dream every night since she'd been here. She'd roll over and Luke would be lying next to her, asleep. She would sweep his blonde hair from out of his eyes and roll back over. Then he would put this arm around her waist and draw her closer. It had been the same dream and always in that pattern. Tonight, however, was different. This time instead of putting his arm around her he mumbled something.

Nomi thought how strange it was that the dream had changed so abruptly. It was then that she realized that she was not asleep at all. She was at first in shock of him being there. She rolled over to face him.

"Luke. Luke? Luke, wake up," she whispered.

"What? Nomi? What are you...? Why are we...? I think I might have missed something," Luke said with the exhaustion clear in his voice. "I think I better go get dressed."

"Wait! What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were coming back so soon," Nomi said.

"This is my apartment, I live here. I wanted to surprise everyone at breakfast. Now, tell me what you're doing here." Luke said leaning against the headboard of the bed. Only now did he notice that Nomi was dressed in a very tempting night gown.

"It got way too crowded up stairs. You said I could stay down here."

"I'm sorry, I guess I forgot." Luke closed his eyes for a moment. "What time is it? I came in at the third hour. Where were you?"

"I was, well. I was kind of out."

"Out? Where? And should I even begin to ask with whom?"

"It was only Mara and me. We went to this little bar that she knew about. But please don't tell Leia. She'd go crazy."

"Why? She wouldn't have even known if you were here unless she tried to call or come by."

"Well..."

"That doesn't sound good. What did you do?"

"Luke, it was really stupid. I sat in one of the x-wings and the security got angry with me. I was kind of confined to quarters. Mara and I snuck out." _I had the perfect lie to use. How in the world did he get me to tell him the truth? _

"You did all that today? You must be tired." Luke said sarcastically.

"Yeah and a little dizzy," Nomi said as she lay back down. "I'll go sleep on the couch if you want me to."

"I don't think you'd make it there. It's okay." Luke could tell she was going to need to be in the room closest to the refresher unit. "I'll go."

"Wait, Luke. Stay." It was more of a question than a statement.

"I thought you said that wasn't a good idea?"

"Please?"

"You really want me to stay?"

"Yes, Luke. I don't want you to leave. I said it, now please?"

"Okay." Luke worked his way back under the covers.

He turned to look at Nomi. She was already asleep. _So much for finding out what it was that we needed to talk about._ He reached over and turned the light off and rolled, facing the opposite of Nomi.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nomi was throwing up from the alcohol that she had from the night before. She had been up for about two hours, doing nothing but just sitting in front of the refresher bowl. Luke had just woken up and realized where she was. He could smell the hint of alcohol. Nomi bent back over to throw up again. Luke walked in and pulled her hair back.

"How much did you have to drink last night?" Luke said as he sat down behind her.

"It wasn't _that _much." Nomi reached for the wet cloth beside her, and wiped her mouth. "I need to lie down." Luke scooted back to let her lay down on the floor. She curled up and put her head in his lap.

Nomi chuckled and Luke gave her a strange look. "Its just I haven't been _this_ sick since I was..." She stopped herself short. _Oh, Sith!_

"Since when?" Luke noticed the way she had cut herself off. _Maybe this was what we needed to talk about._

"Since Leia probably doesn't know you and I are down here, can we just skip breakfast upstairs?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" Luke noticed she now looked twice as sick as she had just a few seconds ago.

"We just need to talk about something. I'm going to get cleaned up." She sat up and then stood up, Luke mirrored her action.

"Yeah, um, I'll go make us something down here for breakfast." Luke said not too sure of what he was suppose to do while he waited. _I'm nervous! Why in the worlds would I be nervous? _He put the thought out of his mind and headed to the kitchenette.

Nomi walked out of the refresher unit to smell a wonderful smell. She let her nose lead her to the scent. She sat down to a plate of a variety of foods and colors.

"It smells so good. Hurry up, I'm starved," Nomi said as a plate was placed in front of her.

"Wait! Talk first then, eat. You keep saying that we need to talk. I want us to talk then." Luke was clearly serious about them talking.

"Um, okay." Nomi put her fork down on the plate and pushed the plate away. She wanted and needed to be able to concentrate _completely_ on what they were talking about. "Do you know _why_ I left Tatooine?"

"Yeah, your father made you."

"Did he or Biggs ever tell you _why_ he made me leave?"

"No, but I always thought it was because your father didn't like me."

"Do you know _why_ he didn't like you?"

"I thought because I was stealing his little girl from him. Please, stop asking questions and tell me what is going on, Nomica." His voice was filled with concern.

She realized he had called her by her real name and not by the nickname he'd given her. "I don't know how to say it." Nomi's eyes began to tear up as the past, that she had worked so hard to push in the back, finally came forward.

"Just say it." Luke pulled his chair over to where she was sitting. He put his arm around her shoulder as she began to cry.

Nomi sniffled a little and then regained her composure. "When I left, um, I was..." She took a deep breath. "I was pregnant, Luke."

"What?"

"Dad made me leave when he found out."

"You were, pregnant?" Then the shock part of it hit him. "I was the...?"

Nomi couldn't look him in the eye, she just shook her head. She expected that he would be upset that she had not told him sooner. His reaction surprised her.

Luke put his hands around her face to make her look him in the eye. She saw, then, that there was a smile across his face. He pulled her close to steal a kiss. "Was it a boy or girl?"

"It was a little girl." Nomi now had to give the second part of the news.

"A girl, where is she? Do you have a picture?" Luke seemed almost excited.

"No, Luke, there are no pictures." She was happy that he wasn't mad but knew that the second part of the news she brought would devastate him.

"Oh, come on Nomi. I want to see her. Is she staying with your aunt?"

"No, Luke! During the fifth month I lost her." She felt the pain from all those years ago arise.

The news of a daughter and then her death all at the same time hit Luke hard. _I always seem to loose everything._ Luke didn't know how to respond. It was clearly hard for Nomi to talk about it, but he wanted to know more about what happened. He knew this was not a time to probe into the subject.

* * *

A/N: sorry about the short chapter, but a lot happened.Thanks to everybody that has reviewed! I really appreciate it! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You did _what_!" Mara half yelled.

"I had to see if she went home. So I called her aunt."

"Leia, did you think that maybe she just needed to get away from the apartment?"

"She was supposed to stay in that apartment. She didn't and that's why we have this problem."

"Have you been to your brother's apartment? I'd have more fun watching banthas walk around."

"Very cute, Mara. It isn't an excuse for her to leave. Do you think she's back yet?"

"Okay Leia, I'll tell you what happened. I talked her into leaving and we might have left the Palace. We went to a bar around the corner and we got back really late last night."

"Why didn't you tell me when I called you?" The anger was apparent in Leia's voice.

"We weren't ready to come back." Mara chuckled at what she had said. "Don't worry, she got home fine."

"I'm going down there. You stay here with Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin." Leia made her way for the door.

"Fine."

Leia was furious. She had to talk the Palace Security to cut the punishment down to confined to quarters. _How could she just disregard those rules?_ Leia stormed into the repulsor lift. There were a few senators aboard and she said hello the nicest way she could at the moment. When it stopped at the twelfth floor she got off and proceeded to walk down the hallway. She reached Luke's apartment door. She knocked once and there was no answer. She knocked a second time and still no answer. Leia knocked a third time, to show she wasn't going away.

She heard someone on the other side hit the door panel. The door slid open and Leia had already had her mouth open to scold Nomi. She was shocked to see Luke standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

_Thanks, same reaction twice in two days. _"I live here, remember. And it's nice to see you too."

"Han didn't come back?"

"Han is with Lando right now. Lando lent me the _Lady Luck_ so I could come back." Luke took a glance inside to see Nomi sitting on the couch. "I'm pretty sure you didn't come here to see me but I think you should come back later."

"I need to speak with Nomi."

"Listen, if it's about her and Mara and last night it can wait for later." Luke stepped outside the apartment and allowed the door to shut behind him.

"Luke, I think Nomi is up to something. When she was staying with me, I could tell she was hiding something. Be careful."

"It's okay. We've been talking and we've got a lot more to do. Come back later, okay sis?"

"Um, sure. I'll be back around lunch." Leia gave Luke a hug. "And I am glad your back."

Leia headed to the repulsor lift and Luke returned inside of the apartment.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I'll try to make it up. But I do have some cool news. Thanks to Ticklesivory I have a story cover. Yay! To see it,visit:

http/viewmorepics. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I can't believe you're not the least bit mad at me," Nomi sniffled.

Luke sat beside her on the couch and put his arm around her. "I'm not, really, I promise. A little confused but that's all."

"Hey, I kept this from you for a long time. Ask whatever questions you have?"

"Not now. We have lots of time to talk about it."

"You know I didn't do it on purpose?" Nomi asked looking into his eyes. Those eyes had had her in a trance since she was sixteen.

"Did what on purpose?" Luke was confused by her question.

"You know I didn't loose the baby on purpose. Right? You do know I wouldn't do that?" Nomi could feel the tears beginning to well up again. This had been the reason she didn't want to tell him. She had been worried that he'd think she did it on purpose. Or that it had been her idea not to tell him when she left Tatooine.

"I know you wouldn't do that. Why would I think that?" Luke pulled her into an embrace. He hadn't realized until this moment how much he had missed having her in his arms. After a long pause Luke pulled back and asked, "Why didn't you tell me before you left?"

"Dad. He didn't think you could take care of me. He said you were reckless and impatient. He said I'd be better off on Corusant." Nomi sniffled a little, "I remember the day I told him. He told me I'd have to get rid of the baby or go live with my aunt. And I remember telling him that wasn't fair to the three of us. He told me that loosing his little girl wasn't fair to him so he didn't have to be." Nomi burst into tears.

Luke knew that out of her family she had been closest to her father, Biggs, and Decame. He knew how those words of disapproval would have torn through her. Her father put her through so much but somehow she always still loved him. "I'm sure he didn't mean all those things. He was probably just angry."

"Luke, I haven't talked to him since I called him and told him I lost the baby."

"What?"

"He calls my aunt to talk to her, never asks for me. Never a 'tell Nomica I love her.' I hated it when he'd call. I don't know why I kept living there."

Luke didn't know either. "Think though, had you not stayed with your aunt would you have come to the play that night?"

"Well, no. I guess it was only a small price to pay for what happened." Nomi smiled at Luke and he returned the smile. Luke put his finger tips under her chin to pull it close to him. The kiss was so powerful it brought memories back to Luke he thought he had long forgotten. Memories of him, her, and of his life on Tatooine.

The kiss however was interrupted by a banging at the door. Luke mumbled "don't I ever get any time for me around here," and got up.

Nomi sat in a daze. She had forgotten what his kiss had felt like. It was wonderful; she wished to never forget again.

Luke glanced back at her and rolled his eyes before he opened the door. He knew it was Mara and he was even more displeased that it had been her that interrupted.

Mara was out of breath. "Where's Nomi? Man, we've got to get her out of here." Mara walked in the apartment without being invited. "Nomi! Come on we have to go, NOW!"

"Wait a second Mara what are you talking about?" Luke grabbed her by the arm to try to keep Nomi from hearing.

Too late. "What's wrong Mara?" Nomi looked afraid at first but then remembered that Luke was here and whatever trouble she had gotten into he could fix it for her.

"When you were 'missing' Luke's bright sister called your aunt. And she's here."

"Oh, Sith!" Nomi bit out.

"What did you just say?" Luke turned to her with a surprised look on his face.

"It doesn't matter. I _have _to get out of here. I don't know where to go." Nomi felt a little ashamed that she had cursed in front of him but there was a bigger problem. _A much bigger problem, my aunt!_

Mara took Nomi by the arm, "Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it."

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this." Luke said.

"We've got to get her out of here, so suck it up farm boy."

"Hey!" Nomi let out.

"Sorry, it's only meant to offend Luke."

"Aww, how sweet. So what am I suppose to do why you two go hide?" Luke gave Mara a stare and giving his statement with lots of sarcasm.

"Stay here. And whatever you do don't tell her that you saw her. I'd really hate that we did all this for nothing."

"Why don't you let me worry about what I should say? I'm not a laser brain."

Mara was dragging Nomi out the door when she mumbled "Sometimes I wonder."

"Luke? Call my commlink when she's gone." Nomi said as the door closed behind her.

* * *

Luke sat on the couch of the apartment wondering how long it would take Leia and good old Aunt Losa to make it down here. He hoped that things weren't going so great for Leia. Sibling rivalry is one thing but this was another. He still wasn't sure whether Leia liked Nomi but this wasn't helping. _Why in the worlds would she do that?_ That was one question he was sure he was going to get the answer to.

Luke could feel Leia coming down the hallway. She was accompanied by the three children and someone else. Luke assumed the fifth person to be Nomi's Aunt Losa. The knock came at the door and knew it was them. He stood up and straitened his tunic. He walked to the door to find them all standing outside.

"Hi Leia, hi kids. Who's this?"

"Move!" Aunt Losa pushed Luke to the side, something he had not expected from the elderly woman. "Nomica Jetta Darklighter! We don't have time for this! Are you trying to kill me and your Father in one swoop?" Aunt Losa continued to call throughout the apartment. She turned to Luke, "So you're the one who got her sent here in the first place."

"I guess I am." Luke knew that the woman knew who he was. He couldn't deny it.

"What?" Leia looked to Luke with a puzzled face.

"Nothing, we'll talk about it later. Why don't you take the kids back up stairs?" Luke and Nomi had hardly talked about what happened he didn't want Leia to know yet. _What kind of example would I set for Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin if they found out?_

"He didn't tell you?"

"I just found out myself, I haven't had time to talk to anyone about it," Luke was NOT going to talk about this now. He refused to.

"Ashamed about your past?"

"No. I'll talk about it when the time comes. But it's not that time yet. Nomi left, I don't know when or if she's coming back. I walked her to the transport station and she had a bag in her hand. I don't know if it was a suit case or not. If you'll excuse me though, I have a few things I need to take care of. I just got back last night from an off world trip. I have some things to check on."

"Like Nomi?" Aunt Losa was pushing Luke's buttons, and those were hard to push.

"And what if I was?" The response threw Leia for a loop. She was told Luke was to act like he hadn't seen her.

"Then I'd demand you tell me where my niece is so I can take her home and she can go back home to her father."

"To keep her away from me?" Luke had turned the tables now.

"Maybe."

"She is no longer your responsibility to look after her."

"Excuse me?" The aunt's face was astonished at what he had said.

"Luke, what are you talking about?" Leia rushed to him hoping that maybe, just maybe, he had hit his head on something.

"She's my responsibility now. You don't have to worry about it." Luke said it again with much more confidence this time.

"Are planning to marry her?" Nomi's aunt's face was beginning to turn red.

"And what if I am?" Luke replied back.

"Whoa!" Jaina said in astonishment.

"Come on kids, I think I should take you back upstairs." Leia ushered the three children out of the room.

"Her father would never allow it."

"What if she was tired of always doing everything to please her father?"

"That isn't my Nomica. She cares very much about what her father thinks. Plus, she wasn't trying too hard to please him, she was here with _you_."

The way she emphasized _you_ made Luke sound like some scumbag. He knew he would never be able to win. "Would you please leave?"

"Yes, and if Nomica comes back tell her I was here. I'm sure you will. Thank you, Jedi Master Skywalker." He realized then that it didn't matter to Nomi's family what he had become. He would always be the mischievous farm boy on Tatooine.

He locked the door behind her when she left. He pulled out his commlink. "Nomi? Nomi, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here did she leave?"

"I'm not sure, but you need to get here fast. We have to talk. Wait! You stay with Mara for an hour or so. I have to run out for a little bit. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll tell you when I get back. See you in a little bit." Luke switched off the commlink. There was so much to do in such a little time.

"What do you think he's up to?" Nomi turned and asked Mara.

"I don't know. I'm not around Luke enough, thank the Force."

Nomi couldn't help but laugh. When Luke had said they didn't get along all the time, he meant it. "I wonder what he said to my aunt."

"Me, too," Mara said. "How does he not know if she left yet? And what does he have to do?"

"It's Luke, no one will know until he reveals his big surprise." Nomi said remembering this mischievous side of Luke. The side that does something that will surprise everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nomi sat at the table in the kitchenette with Mara. She wondered where Luke was. She had called him hours ago; he kept saying he'd be here in a little while. Nomi decided she was tired of waiting around. Nomi noticed that lately, that she had become more impatient. She wondered did that have anything to do with the time she had been spending here in the city.

Nomi had been noticing changes in her self over the past week or so. It seemed things irritated her more. She was more impatient, she didn't enjoy watching after the little ones anymore. Jaina's perkiness seemed to get on her nerves. She snapped at a security guard earlier that day. She didn't like the way she was changing. It was far for the worse. Nomi was trying just to contribute it to her waiting for Luke and then their talk from this morning. However, something in the back of her mind kept telling her that wasn't it.

"Do you want to go up to Leia's apartment?" Nomi asked.

"You don't want to wait for Luke? I thought you were supposed to meet him back here." Mara was confused on why in the worlds Nomi would want to leave when she was to meet Luke here.

"We've been waiting over four hours. I'm tired of sitting down here. I have a million things I need to do today. I need to call my Aunt and get things straightened out with her. Hopefully I can get her before she calls my father. If not then I'm in a Sith amount of trouble."

"Well, if you want to. It's boring down here anyways. You should really talk Luke into investing into some entertainment. You're going to get real bored real fast down here."

_What's that suppose to mean?_ Nomi wasn't sure exactly how to respond to the statement. Is everyone expecting me to move in here? The thought had crossed her mind while she had been staying in Luke's. Since he had been back, only the few hours, things didn't look like he'd invite her to stay. _Well, at least not with him._

Luke had gotten onto her and Mara, as well, about setting an example for his niece and nephews. And they both understood that the children look up to them. Luke was all about setting a good example, whether it's for Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin, or for the galaxy. That was one thing Nomi loved about Luke.

The two of them had gathered their things and were heading toward the door when it slid open right in front of their faces. Mara had had enough training with the Force to know it was Luke, but Nomi had not. She was still having problems telling one person's presence from another. Nomi jumped back and let out a little bit of a scream.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked both Mara and Nomi.

"We were going up to Leia's apartment. I wasn't sure what time you'd be getting home and Mara was sitting here keeping me company," Nomi said.

"Well, Mara, I'm here you can go now. Thank you for keeping Nomi company." The whole time he talked to Mara he was staring into Nomi's eyes.

"Okay, well, then. I'll see you two at dinner then. Bye."

"Bye, Mara," Nomi called out.

The two of them stood in silence for a little while. But Luke refused to turn away from her. He was staring into her eyes. It made Nomi feel like he could see right through her. She refused to look away though. It wasn't because she wanted to show her bravery to stand up to him; she was caught up in those blue eyes.

Luke took a step toward her, Nomi wanted to back up but in a way couldn't. He took, yet, another close step. That wonderful smile she loved so much came across his face. She returned a smile to him. She was glad to see he wasn't angry about the bar or about the baby.

He took another step toward her. He now seemed to be towering over her just a bit. It was times like this that Nomi did notice their couple of inches height difference. He reached up and began playing with a lock of her hair. He was standing so close she could feel the warmth in his breath. She was still staring into his eyes and he into hers. He bent down to kiss her.

Nomi pulled away, she felt like she couldn't breath. Luke could tell by the look on her face that he had got the reaction he wanted. He was only a few inches from her face because he stood up to his full height. They continued to look into each others eyes.

"Hey," Luke wasn't quite sure what to say.

Nomi chuckled; she wasn't sure either, "Hey."

"Will you marry me?" Luke said.

The question hit Nomi as if someone had Force pushed her into a wall. It had broken the trance she had been in. She took a step or two back. A surprised and confused look took over where a goofy grin had just been. "What?"

Luke pulled a red velvet box out of his utility belt. He opened it up to show a beautiful ring inside. Nomi looked at the ring and realized this was no mere game to him. _He is completely serious about this_. Luke took her by the hand. He would've got down on one knew but he remembered how she always said that was a little weird.

"Nomica Jetta Darklighter, will you marry me?"

Nomi couldn't say yes, at least not yet. "I need you to answer something for me first."

"Anything," a smile grew on Luke's face.

"Why are you asking me this now? Did it have something to do with what I told you this morning, about the baby? Did my crazy aunt say something to you?"

"No. I'd been thinking about it since I saw you at the theater. I couldn't even concentrate on the play. I was so enwrapped in the idea of us being together again. And this time I made myself promise not to let you get away." He was disappointed that she thought he had an alternative motive. But the fact that she asked meant that she didn't want to jump into the relationship blindly.

"Luke, you promise me that you're doing this now because you want to and that you don't feel obligated." Nomi wanted him to be one hundred percent positive of his motives.

"I promise." Luke watched as the worried look on her face disappeared. It was replaced by a smile, and tears welling up in her eyes.

Nomi didn't know what to say or what to do. She hated being emotional, she was always the boyish one. Now however she didn't want to worry about the water gathering in her eyes. The tears were causing her vision to become fuzzy. _Oh, who cares? Crying in front of Luke, alone, I can get over._ She let the tears of joy run down her cheeks.

Nomi began to shake her head yes as she tried to control the tears. So much had happened between the two of them when they were younger, so much had happened in the past few weeks, so much had happened in that one day.

Luke picked Nomi up into a wookie hug and spun her in a circle. He didn't want to let go. And she didn't want him to. He put her down and they stood there for a second. Luke took the ring out of the box and put onto her finger. It was just right, it wasn't too girly and it didn't say he was cheap either.

They kissed again, this time, deeper than before. The two sat down on the couch, still caught up in kisses.

* * *

"I don't think we set a good example for Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin." Nomi said trying to make reference to the talk Luke had had with her and Mara earlier in the day about being good roll models to the children.

The two of them were now lying in bed and Luke was playing with Nomi's hair that lay across his chest. "You're right. But what the children don't know can't influence them."

"Luke Skywalker, are you implying that we lie?"

"No. I'm just trying to figure out how the children would find out."

"Luke, remember how we were. All children have a sneaky side. If they figure out that we aren't telling them everything, they'll try to figure it out on their own. And those kids are in no way slow."

Luke chuckled, he knew this as well. "We just won't say anything around them. And we'll tell Leia and Han to do the same."

Nomi almost couldn't believe what he had said. The conversation was interrupted by the ring of the apartment's door pager. Luke could tell it was Leia but she was accompanied by a few others. Luke looked to Nomi as it registered to them at the same time.

"It's Leia, Mara, and the kids!" Luke jumped out of the bed and hurriedly began to get dressed. "I'll go let them in. You, get dressed." He kissed her and then he headed to the common room door.

When he got there he was greeted by smiling familiar faces. "Hi guys." Luke gestured for them all to enter the common room.

"Where's Ms. Nomi?" Jaina asked.

"She's in the bedroom. She'll be out in just a moment," Luke replied to his over anxious niece. "Sit. Does anyone want anything to drink?"

"Can I have some hot chocolate?" Jacen asked. "Ms. Nomi kept some up here for when we would come visit her."

"Alright then. Anyone else?"

"I want some hot chocolate too," Anakin said. Jaina soon echoed Anakin's words.

"I'm fine," Mara said.

"I'll come help you," Leia said. She said it more to state where she was going than to offer her help. Leia followed Luke into the kitchenette.

Luke was boiling water on the stove when she entered. "Luke, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong."

"Something was wrong this morning. You didn't come to lunch. Now, you seem to be kind of withdrawn, as if your mind was some where else. Tell me."

"Not now, Leia. Maybe later, but not now."

"Not now what?" Nomi walked into the kitchenette after she had said hello to Mara and the children.

"Something was bothering Luke this morning and I was wondering what it was." Leia hoped if she told her the truth maybe Nomi would tell her. _Maybe that's asking too much._

Nomi glanced over to Luke. "You should tell her what was bothering you."

"What?" Luke was surprised at Nomi's reaction. He thought maybe she would want to keep the past, well, in the past.

"Tell her, she's your sister, she has a right to know." Nomi wasn't exactly pleased with the thought of everyone knowing her secret but she knew it would come out eventually. Luke sent her a 'are you sure?' look. Nomi just nodded yes to him and took a sip from her cup. "I'll take the children their drinks." Nomi took the tray with the cups and walked into the common room.

"Okay Luke, you can't tell me nothing is wrong. Nomi just as well admitted it for you. So what is it?" Leia had a concerned look on her face. Luke had only kept a few secrets from her; she wanted to know what it was.

"This morning, when you came by, Nomi and I had been talking." Luke never thought it to be this hard to talk about. "We talked about us back when we were on Tatooine."

Leia could tell Luke was getting more uncomfortable by the second, "And?"

Luke sighed; she wasn't going to make this easy on him. "She told me the real reason her father made her leave. She was pregnant. He didn't want me to find out. He didn't want me marrying her."

Leia could see the hurt that was in her brothers eyes. She was having trouble accepting it all. She wondered how he had done it in less than one day. "So you're a father?"

"No." Luke looked down at the cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

Now, Leia was confused. _Didn't he just say that she had been pregnant?_

"Nomi lost the baby before it was born." Luke said as if he had read Leia's mind.

_How is he able to stand this? In one day he finds out he was a father and only moments later he finds out that the child is gone._

"It was to be a girl." Luke felt tears beginning to well up in his eyes. But he pushed them back.

She knew how much Luke wanted to have a family. Then to have the news that he might have had one and then it was pulled from underneath him. She wasn't sure how to comfort him. She put an arm around him. "Don't worry. One day, it's going to happen."

_Sooner than you think._ "Yeah." He gave Leia a smile and glanced into the common room to see his bride-to-be playing with Anakin. He smiled inwardly; he then guided Leia into the common room to join the others.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nomi lay in the bed asleep. Luke was getting dressed and was watching her. He loved to watch her as she slept. She was wearing a white tank top and pink pajama bottoms. He thought she looked so adorable. He had discovered that she always keeps a small pillow in her arm and hugged to her stomach. He was tempted to ask why, but would wait. _There is plenty of time for me to find out. _

Luke stepped into the refresher unit to brush his teeth. When he stepped back out he grabbed his boots and sat down to put them on. He was sitting on the bed when a hand came up on his back.

"Where are you going?" Nomi asked him sleepily.

"I'll be right back," Luke told her.

Nomi sat up now. Luke turned to look at her. Even when the pillow had rubbed on her hair she still looked beautiful to him. "Luke?"

"I just have to check on something." Luke wasn't use to telling someone where he was going all the time. _This will take some getting use to._

"The sun isn't even up yet. What's so important that you can't sleep a few more hours?"

"Han, Chewie, and Lando are docking in a few minutes. Leia called and asked me to meet them. If she goes the children will want to come and she doesn't want to wake them."

"Now, see. That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"No it wasn't," Luke grinned.

"I'll come with you. I'd like to meet this Lando that kept you away from me for so long." Nomi was pushing the covers back.

"You need to sleep. You can meet him at breakfast in a few hours." Luke stood up and began to straighten his tunic.

"You wouldn't be trying to hide something from me, would you?" Nomi asked sarcastically and lay back down.

Luke walked around to her side of the bed. He bent down and kissed her forehead, "If I was trying to hide something wouldn't I tell you."

Nomi chuckled. "You better not be hiding anything, I'm too tired to kick your butt."

Luke smiled, "Knowing you, you'd give me a good run for my credits, too."

"You bet."

Luke headed to the bedroom door. "I'll be back in just a little bit. I love you."

"Bye, love you too."

* * *

Luke stepped into the _Falcon's_ docking bay. He truly wished he could have stayed in bed but Leia had asked him to come so he did. Luke knew that it was too early for them to be back. Lando hadn't had time to properly heal. But knowing Lando he was tired of sitting around and was ready to get back to work.

"Hey Chewie." Luke greeted the wookie first. Chewie roared a hello back to Luke. "Hey Han, Lando." He stepped forward to shake each ones hand. Lando walked with a limp.

"What are you doing here?" Han asked a little alarmed.

"I seem to be getting that a lot." Luke said remembering that Nomi's and Leia's reaction had been similar a week ago.

"That's not what I meant Luke."

"I know. Leia didn't want to wake the kids so she asked me to come."

"So, Luke, where is this friend of yours?" Lando asked.

"Lando, you can meet her when we get up to my apartment. She and Mara are staying up there." Han said.

Luke coughed, not meaning to at all. _Oh no._

"What?" Han asked Luke.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"She _is_ still here isn't she?" Lando asked.

"Yes she's still here. She's just not staying with Leia and Mara." Luke looked at his boots during the last sentence.

"The kids get to her?" Lando asked.

Han reached out to stop Lando from talking again. "She isn't staying in a Palace Guest Room is she Luke?" It was more of an accusation than a question. When Luke didn't answer, it gave Han the answer he wanted. "Does Leia know?"

_Han sounds like he's mad at me._ "No. Nomi told her she was staying at a place around the corner."

"Don't let Leia find out!" Han spoke in a semi-harsh tone.

"What's wrong Han?" Lando asked.

"Luke, have you even thought about this? What if someone in the Palace catches wind of this?"

Luke knew that the second question was not what Han was talking about. "Who are you and what have you done with my buddy Han?"

Lando was wondering the same thing. He had known Han from long before he and Leia had gotten married. _Han never would have reacted like this_.

"I'm here. I just have three kids staying up in that apartment. And they look up to their Uncle a lot."

_So that's what this is about, _Luke thought.

"You've set good examples for them up until now. I don't want you sending them the idea that this is okay."

"Han, you did the same thing before you met Leia." Lando spoke up.

"This is between me and Luke, okay." Han bit out at Lando.

"I'll see you two at breakfast." Luke turned around and began to walk away.

Han couldn't believe Luke would just walk away.

Luke couldn't believe that Han would react like that. He had to use the Force to keep himself from getting angry. _Breakfast will be interesting._ Luke headed back to the apartment.

* * *

Luke walked into the apartment and sat in the common room to take off his boots. He had some trouble getting the second boot off. He fell out of the chair he was sitting in. He quickly got up and sat in the chair. He glanced around to make sure he was the only one in the room. He was sure that his clumsy moment was seen by no one.

Nomi busted out laughing from in the kitchenette. Luke was startled.

"That's fine, laugh. Why were you hiding?"

"I wasn't hiding. I came in here to get a glass of water. I'm working at the commstation in the bedroom." Nomi walked out and headed back to the bedroom. She was still dressed in her little white top and pink bottoms. Luke suddenly forgot about what had happened with Han downstairs. He followed her into the bedroom.

He lay down on the bed while she sat at the commstation and began typing. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm sending a message to my Aunt. I'm letting her know that I'll be over in a couple of days to pick up my things. I went and bought some new clothes but I want my stuff." Luke chuckled at her. "And I'm going to tell her that she can tell Father that after fifteen years all his attempts to keep us apart have failed."

Nomi hit a few more buttons and then turned the screen off. She walked over to the bed to lie next to Luke. She propped her self up on her elbows to look down into his eyes. He leaned up to kiss her. "Since Han and your other friends are here, do you think we could go ahead and tell everyone we're getting married?"

"If you want to?" Luke was happy that she wanted everyone to know. When they had fallen in love, all those years ago, she had made it into a secret. "At breakfast?" Luke tucked a dark curl behind her ear.

"At breakfast." She lay down and he pulled her close.

Han's words kept repeating in Luke's head. '_And they look up to their Uncle a lot_.' Luke ignored the words. He only pulled Nomi closer. He had found happiness; _I'm not going to let Han ruin this._ As Luke lay holding his wife-to-be close to him, they both began to slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

Luke awoke when he felt a presence in the common room. Nomi was lying next to him. He concentrated on the presence, _Oh, sith! It's Leia!_ Luke quickly got up and grabbed a shirt and put it on. He glanced at his chrono and realized that the two of them had slept through breakfast. He exited the bedroom before Leia could make it there.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked his sister.

"Well, you didn't come to breakfast and I was a little worried. Nomi didn't come either."

"Well I did wake up awfully early this morning." Luke said reminding his sister that it was her that woke him up.

"I understand that. But what about Nomi? I called the Inn and there was no answer. And I asked the clerk and no one saw her come in last night. They maid said the room hadn't been slept in. Luke, I'm worried about her. Have you talked to her at all today?"

"I did talk to her earlier. Leia, I'm sure she's fine." Luke said calmly.

"Luke! How can you be so calm, she's missing?" Leia's voice was raised and she was beginning to yell.

"I know Nomi, and she's fine. Don't worry."

"I thought you cared about her!" Leia knew as soon as the words left her mouth that she had stepped over the line.

"_Don't _tell me that I don't care. I'll care more than you'll ever know! But I know I'm not her keeper and she's old enough to make her own decisions. But don't ever tell me that I don't care, I love her!" Luke was now the one yelling.

Luke heard the bedroom door slide open and turned just in time to see Nomi coming out, dressed in her pajamas.

"What's going……on?" Nomi had not known Leia was in the apartment. She had just heard Luke yelling and wanted to know what was wrong. _What have I done?_

"Leia." Luke began to speak to her but soon realized it was futile.

Leia stood in shock for a moment, but soon anger appeared. She tried to send it into the Force but so far it wasn't doing much. "This is why you weren't at breakfast?"

"Leia, please?" Nomi began but Leia turned and walked away.

"Leia, wait! Stop and listen to me." Luke ran to the door to stop Leia from leaving.

Leia kept walking until she reached the front door. She turned around to face Luke and Nomi. "I want you _both_ to stay away from my children. I don't want you influencing them." She then turned and walked out of the apartment.

_This isn't the way it was suppose to go. We were supposed to tell her we were getting married. She was supposed to be happy. _Luke couldn't help but feeling hurt. Her words had ripped through his heart. The disappointment he had seen in her eyes.

Nomi knew that what Leia had said had hurt Luke more than she had intended. The fact of the matter was that it had hurt Luke and in turn, hurt Nomi as well. Nomi walked to where Luke stood and put her arm around him.

_This was supposed to be joyous. A wonderful day, with great news. _Luke could feel Leia's anger and disappointment through the Force. In turn his, own anger was beginning to rise. He knew he had to control it and sent his frustration into the Force. "Who does she think she is? She has no right to dictate my life?"

_Where did that come from?_ "Luke, she only cares about you, that's all. She just wants you to be happy."

"But I am happy with you here. I'm happier now than I've been in some time. I'm glad to have you back and if Leia doesn't like that then that's her problem."

"Luke, where is this coming from? I've never heard you talk like this before." Nomi was more than a little concerned. She had never heard Luke talk about too many people with such harshness.

Luke could see the worry in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay." They sat down on the couch beside one another. "You didn't know she was going to react like that. And it's partially my fault. I should've just stayed in the bedroom."

"None of this is your fault. Don't blame yourself, I should've told Leia from the beginning. She wouldn't have been any happier about it but at least we could've been a bit more prepared. And she probably wouldn't have reacted the same way."

"It'll be okay, Luke, she'll come around." Nomi said these words to comfort her self as well as Luke. She didn't want to tear the two siblings apart. She felt guilty that she had been the main part of the reason that Leia had stormed out.

"You're probably right." Luke said as he got up from the couch and headed to the refresher. _A shower will do me some good._

Nomi wasn't really sure what she should do. She headed back into the bedroom and began to change clothes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nomi walked down the hallway and wasn't sure exactly what she was going to say. _I have to talk to her._ Nomi knew how much family was a part of Luke's life. The way Leia had reacted was more than either of them had imagined. Nomi wanted to say the right thing to fix things between Luke and Leia.

Soon she reached the Solo's door. She still wasn't sure what she was going to say. _Maybe improvising will be better, at least then I know it will have come from my heart and not my brain doing everything. _Nomi had never been sure that Leia had really cared for her. Nomi wasn't even so sure about her feelings toward Leia, herself. Leia had never really tried to make Nomi feel comfortable during her stay with the Solos. Of course, she had been kind of a burden on Leia. _But even still, the children made me feel more welcome than Leia. Sith, even Mara made me feel rather welcome._

Nomi pushed her negative thoughts into the Force. _That was a good trick Jacen taught me._ At this moment she needed to be calm. Nomi took a deep breath and then exhaled as she pushed the door pager. She heard the charming of the bell inside. Nomi waited a few seconds when Han came to the door.

"Hi, Han." Nomi said looking down at her feet. She was sure Leia had told him about the 'discussion' that just took place downstairs.

"Hey, Nomi. Who are you looking for?" Han said.

"I'm looking for Leia, is she here?" Nomi felt her heart begin to race and she could feel her hands starting to shake. _Since when did I let some girl instill such fear in me?_

"No, she was kind of mad earlier and left. She said she had a fight with Luke and needed to go blow off steam. Do you know what happened? She didn't tell me before she left."

"Yeah, well, I was kind of there." Nomi looked back down at her shoes.

"Huh? I'm guessing this has something to do with you staying with Luke?" Han said as he leaned against the door frame.

"How did you….? When did you…..? Who….?" Nomi stumbled over her words in disbelief.

"Luke didn't mean to say anything. It was really me and Lando prying for information. We were asking him about you this morning and he sort of hesitated at one of Lando's questions. It's not his fault." Han paused and then continued, "So is that what you came to talk to Leia about?"

"Yeah, but I'll come back later. Just tell her I came by to talk to her, okay?"

"I will."

Nomi began to walk away and then turned back around. "Han?" Nomi was just about to ask him for advice when she quickly changed her mind. "Do you know where Mara is?"

"Yeah, she and Karrde are headed to the hanger."

"Thanks." Nomi turned and picked up her step.

* * *

Nomi saw Mara helping Karrde load supplies onto the _Wild Karrde_. She began heading straight for Mara and then stopped herself. _What am I doing? Since when do I need help from somebody I hardly know?_

Mara saw Nomi heading toward her. She noticed that Nomi's face was looking rather distraught. She quickly set down the box she had been carrying. She walked over to meet Nomi where she had stopped.

"Nomi, is everything okay?"

"That depends on your definition of 'okay'." Nomi said rolling her eyes.

"Let me guess, you came here to talk to me about it?" Mara said not sounding too thrilled about sitting down and having a heart-to-heart with Nomi.

"What do I look like, some kind of sappy little girl? I need to find out some stuff that's all. I figured you could help me out."

"Do you remember the last time I tried to 'help you out'?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"So, what kind of help do you need me for?"

"Luke and I are living together." Nomi blurted out.

"Wait! You and Skywalker? Wow, I'm surprised he had the guts. No offense."

"None taken." Nomi paused, "Leia found out."

"Ouch!"

"It wasn't friendly. She said some pretty harsh things to Luke and me. I don't know her that well so it didn't affect me too much. But Luke is another story."

"What did she say?"

"She told Luke she didn't want either one of us to come around Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin again. He didn't take it too easy."

"I can imagine. Family means a lot to him, you know?"

"Yes, he's been like that for a long time. I feel guilty about it all and I went to talk to Leia a few moments ago and she wasn't at her apartment."

"It's not like she'd come and talk to you any ways."

"Thanks for the encouragement." Nomi said sarcastically.

"Just tell me what you want me to do. I've got to get going."

"I don't usually apologize, but I think in this case I'm going to let my pride take a beating. So just tell me a good way to handle things."

"I don't know. Its Leia, just don't be sappy and don't act all proud. Just act like you're really sorry. But just because you do that doesn't mean she's going to forgive you."

"I know and I don't really think she's going to. But I'll never know if I don't try."

"Try what?" said a masculine voice from behind.

Nomi wished that her Force skills had been more advanced. She _hated _being snuck up on. She knew the voice, though, and that brought her some comfort. "Luke, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to say goodbye to Mara and Talon. What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Mara and actually meet Mr. Karrde. Where did you think I was?"

"Well, I wasn't quiet sure. I thought you might be out here, with your partner in crime." Luke said to try to lighten the mood. "I'm guessing you told her."

"Yeah, she told me. I think that's very untraditional of you Skywalker."

Luke blushed a little bit. Mara and Nomi each picked up a box and began to carry it over to the _Wild Karrde_. Luke soon followed suit. "So are you going to come back for the wedding?"

"Wedding?" Mara stopped just inside the ship. She but the box down again and turned to look at Luke and Nomi.

Nomi stopped dead in her tracks. _I hadn't told her that!_ Luke was soon standing right beside her. He looked at her concerned. "Well, I hadn't gotten to _that_ part yet."

"You two are getting married?" Mara said with a little bit of disbelief.

Luke took Nomi's package from her and walked into the ship to set it down beside Mara's. "Yeah, is it that hard to believe?"

"No, I figured it would've happen sooner or later but I just didn't realize it would be this soon."

Luke walked out of the ship to the loading ramp where Nomi was standing. He put his arm around her shoulder and planted a gently kiss on the top of her head. "There's nothing holding us back. Plus, too much time has slipped past, why let any more?"

Nomi smiled, "Exactly."

"If you two want me here, I can try to talk to Karrde. Just keep in touch and let me know."

"Believe me, we will." Nomi gave Mara a genuine smile.

"Well, I better get going. I hope to see you two again soon." Mara said.

"May the Force be with you, Mara," Luke said. Luke took Nomi by the hand and they began to leave.

Mara watched the two as they left. She walked out of the ship to grab the last box. She went and put the box with the others. She came into the kitchenette of the ship. Talon was sitting at the table smiling.

"What's with you?" Mara asked.

Karrde began to chuckle, "nothing."

"Come on, out with it Karrde."

"I'm just laughing at your reaction to Skywalker announcing his engagement."

"What are you talking about?" Mara said trying to dismiss what he was saying.

"Don't hide it Mara. You made a face and then the explanation."

"How would you know? You weren't there."

"I walked by the corner when I heard you say 'you two are getting married?' I had to stop and see who it was that was getting married."

"No you were listening in. I should've been able to tell you were there. Skywalker had to have."

"He probably did. I don't mind though." Karrde said with a smug grin.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain to me why you're grinning." Mara sent Karrde an accusing look.

"It's nothing, Mara, I promise." Karrde said turning from her glare and heading out of the room.

Mara could tell Karrde was lying. She didn't have time to figure out what about. She had more important things to worry about.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

For a while they walked hand-in-hand toward the Palace Complex. Neither of them had said a word. Nomi could tell, almost feel, Luke was thinking about something. _The only way to know is to ask._

"What are you thinking about?"

Luke tightened his grip on her hand. "About whether we can go tomorrow and pick up your things from your aunt's house tomorrow." Luke and Nomi stepped into the turbo lift that would take them to, what was now, their apartment.

"Are you sure you want me to go and get it?" Nomi asked him.

"Why wouldn't I?" Luke was confused by her question.

"I didn't know if maybe your fight with Leia this morning may have made a change in your decision." Nomi looked down at her boots the entire time. She didn't want to look him in the eyes.

"Didn't you just here what I told Mara? 'Nothing holding us back.'" Luke gave her a reassuring hug. "Leia's little out burst just showed how immature she is taking this whole thing. She'll come around. Trust me."

"I just don't want you two to be at odds with each other." Nomi said, still looking at her feet.

"Just give it a couple of days. The kids will drive her and Han crazy and they will be happy to see us again." Luke said with a smile.

"Let's change the subject." Nomi said.

"Okay, what about?"

"How about we go somewhere today?"

Luke chuckled, "Like where?"

"I don't know. Pick some place. Wait I know!" Nomi said excitedly.

"Where?"

"We are going to go out for dinner." Nomi said as she typed the code to unlock the door.

"Uh huh. And may I ask where it is we're going." Luke walked in and lightly folded his arms on his chest.

"You can ask but I'm not going to tell." Nomi looked at him with a sly grin.

* * *

"Nomi and Luke stopped by earlier today. They wanted to talk to you." Han said as Leia began getting ready for bed.

"Okay?" Leia acted as if it was no big deal that her brother had come by.

"I know what you two are fighting about."

"And?" Leia wanted to know what that was supposed to mean.

"Leia, you have to let Luke grow up. He needs to make his own decisions. That may even if that includes him making mistakes." Han said as he sat down on the corner of the bed.

"Han, they are _living_ together. And here, in the Palace, around _our_ children." Leia was so sure that this was the wrong thing.

"Leia, neither one of us know this may actually help Luke."

"Han Solo, how do you figure _that_?" Leia said in an angrier voice than before.

"Maybe she wakes him happy."

"How can _she_ make him happy?" Leia said with an almost disgusted look on her face.

"It's part of his life before we came along. It reminds him of the good times back on Tatooine and reminds him of his Aunt and Uncle. She makes him talk about things he wouldn't tell us. Maybe there are things in his past that he need to work at and she's just the person to do it." Han said trying to convince Leia. "Plus, I thought you liked her."

"She is nice and all. I did like her when she was staying here."

"It's no that you don't like her, it's that your just not crazy about the way they are going about things." Han said.

"Han, since when did you become the master of the mind?"

Han was taken aback. _Is she trying to tell me I'm going soft?_ "I think tomorrow I'm going to spend the day with Lando. Threepio can watch the children, right?"

Leia chuckled; any time Han started to feel 'soft' he would visit or try to get in touch with Lando. "Threepio and Artoo can handle it."

* * *

Nomi lay in bed starring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. So she rolled over to face Luke. He however was sleeping like a baby. Nomi just rolled her eyes at him. Luke stirred and woke up just enough to sense that Nomi was awake. He opened his eyes quickly, just to scare her.

Nomi saw his eyes pop open. She took a slight gasp of air and sat up. When she saw his grin she knew he was subjecting her to one of his jokes. "Luke Skywalker! That was mean!" Nomi grabbed the pillow she had just been using and threw it at his face. "You scared me half to death!

"I was trying to see if I scared you, you'd be able to sleep." Luke paused, "if its Leia's and my fight don't worry."

"I don't think it's the fight. Something feels different." Nomi sat up and thought about what was different. "My pillow!" She hopped out of bed to run into the common room. When she came back she had a small pillow.

Luke was now sitting up and leaning against the headboard of the bed. "You never told me why you sleep with that thing."

"Well, this pillow is actually Jaina's. She let me borrow it. Mine is still at my aunt's house. You'll see it when we go and get it tomorrow." Nomi lay back down. Everything felt like it was suppose to. She had her pillow and the love of her life with her.

Luke laid down so he wouldn't be hovering over her. "That's not what I asked. I said _why_."

Nomi had her eyes closed. "I don't know."

"When did it start? That could have something to do with it." Luke told her.

Nomi stopped and thought when_ did I start sleeping with a pillow?_ Nomi opened her eyes to stare into Luke's blue ones. "It was after I lost Nicka." Her tone of voice was sad and she felt like she wanted to cry.

"Nicka?" Luke didn't kno who she was talking about. She had said the name as if it had been one of their mutual friends.

"That was the name I had picked out for the baby. I sometimes refer to her by the name instead of _the baby_." Nomi just closed her eyes again and held the small pillow closer to her stomach. She squeezed her eyes and tried to keep the tears from falling.

Luke put his arm around her waist a pulled her closer to him. He felt that she pulled back a little at first but then didn't stop his attempts to pull her closer. The only thing between them now was the little pillow Nomi had in her arms.

Luke knew that any mention of the baby would make Nomi tear up. He hated to see her like this. He always did. He pushed a stray hair behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead.

Nomi could feel Luke giving her reassurance through the Force. Soon she was calm again and very tired. _Well you're scaring me, in a weird way, made me tired._ Nomi chuckled to herself. Soon she was asleep with her fiancé holding her close.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Fluff warning

* * *

Chapter 17

It had been three weeks since that night and Nomi hadn't had trouble sleeping ever since. As Nomi lay in bed; she rolled over to realize Luke wasn't there. Nomi was finally being able to recognize Luke's Force signature. He was in the kitchenette and headed for the bedroom.

Nomi sat up and leaned against the headboard. She watched as the door slid open and Luke came in carrying a tray full of food on it. "What's all this?"

"Well, I decided to cancel everything I had planned to do today. This is _your_ day. Starting with breakfast in bed. A two part surprise, then to your aunt's house to get your things. Then a very special dinner."

"And all for me?" Nomi asked, a little in disbelief.

Luke nodded yes, and set the tray on her lap. He walked to the other side of the bed and crawled in. He sat next to Nomi and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Luke, I can't eat _all_ this."

"I know." Luke reached across the tray and got himself a piece of bread.

Nomi just chuckled. She began eating the breakfast. It was delicious. He had made her all her favorites. After she finished eating she drank her juice. She let out a burp. Then they both began to laugh.

"If I remember right that means it was good but I'm full now," Luke said with a grin on his face.

Nomi laughed again. "Something like that."

Luke got up and walked into the closet and used the Force to bring a box from off the top shelf. He brought the box over to Nomi. "Open it."

Nomi opened it and wanted to cry. She had always wanted her own, but Ben had never taught her how to build one. "This is _mine_?"

Luke could tell how excited she was. "All yours, I made it just for you."

"I love it." Nomi said as she threw her arms around Luke. "Can I?"

Luke thought she looked like a kid that had just gotten the birthday present they asked for. "Go ahead." He had to chuckle as she hurriedly got from under the covers.

She activated the lightsaber and watched it hum to life. She saw the blue blade and it reminded her of Luke's eyes. She looked back at him. He was starring at her with a smile on his face. Nomi turned her eyes back to the lightsaber in her hand.

"The weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. 'An elegant weapon for a more civilized age.'" Nomi said

The both went silent. "Where did that come from?" Nomi asked, mostly to herself.

"Luke's grin grew wider. He had heard those words before. "Obi-wan."

Nomi shut down the lightsaber and could feel the cool metal in her hand. She sat down next to Luke on the bed. "I love it." She kissed him. When he said surprise she never would've guessed _this_.

"I thought you might want one of your own. This way you don't have to keep _taking_ others." Luke chuckled, "okay, go get dressed. We have to go get your things. Then we'll go for dinner and then for part two of your surprise.

"Okay" Nomi went to a drawer and pulled out a simple outfit she had bought from a local shop. She went into the refresher unit and changed.

* * *

"So this is it?" Luke asked her.

"Yup. This is her house." Nomi took a step forward and pressed the door pager. She waited and waited, but her Aunt never came to the door. Nomi sighed and reached over and typed the code into the control panel so they could get inside.

The door slid open and they walked inside. No one was there. _That's strange; Aunt Losa is always here this time of day._ Nomi pushed the thought from her mind.

Nomi led the way to, what uses to be, her bedroom. The door slid open and they walked inside. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. She looked around and saw that all of her stuff was already packed. The boxes were even labeled.

Luke almost couldn't believe that her aunt would do this. _She either has finally accepted it or she is just so angry that she wants Nomi out._ Luke figured on the latter. He put his arm around her.

Nomi gave a small, and clearly fake, smile to Luke. "There's a bunch of boxes. We might as well get moving." She picked up a box and took it to the special speeder they had rented.

Luke followed Nomi's actions and picked up a box. They both continued to pack the speeder until every box was gone from the house.

Nomi was standing in the empty room. Luke stood at the entrance; leaning on the door's frame. He just watched her as she looked around the room. "You ready to go?" He asked her.

"Hang on." Memories of the years were coming back to her. She walked to the desk and opened a drawer. She pulled out a few holovid disks, and an old style datapad. "Remember these?"

Luke walked over to see the disks. She had ten or eleven set out on the desk. Each was labeled something different. The one that caught his eye was labeled 'Bye Biggs.'

"What's on this one?" Luke asked, picking up the disk.

"Let me see that. I'd forgotten all about this one." Nomi turned on the datapad and slipped the disk inside.

On the screen were three figures: Luke, Nomi, and Biggs. Nomi waked behind the couch and threw her arms around her brother. "You know were going to miss you."

Biggs smiled, "Yeah I know. But don't worry you two will be fine. I know you won't get bored while I'm gone. Luke, you going to keep teaching her to be a pilot?

Luke smiled his innocent smile, "of course. I need somebody to race with."

"She _is_ my little sister, so go easy on her. Oh, and no Beggar's Canyon."

Nomi pulled away from her Biggs. "I could so do Beggar's Canyon."

Decame passed behind her and came on the screen. "Yeah, right! If dad knew you about you and the T-16 he'd have a banthas, let alone if he found out you were racing in Beggar's Canyon."

"Don't worry Biggs I'll take care of her." Luke said.

"I think I can take care of myself. I don't need Luke, or _you_, watching after me. I'm a big girl."

"Okay, Nomica, sure. Biggs said sarcastically.

Nomi took in a quick breath of air and her eyes widened as she took offense to his comment. She smacked Biggs in the back of the head.

"Ouch, that hurt," Biggs said as her rubbed the place where she hit him.

Luke started laughing and soon so did Nomi. "Serves you right!" Nomi just kept laughing and soon Biggs started too. Nomi walked around to sit on the couch beside her brother.

The screen went black. "I forgot all about that." Nomi said, trying to keep her voice from choking. Things had certainly changed since those three teenagers sat on that couch.

"That _was_ a long time ago."

"I forgot these disks were in here. I opened it to get something else." Nomi pulled the drawer further out. She saw it then. She saw that little flicker of gold. She pulled it out. "Do you remember _this_?"

Luke looked up from the holovid disks. In front of him she dangled a golden locket. "You kept it?" He took it from her. _Does she still have the pictures I put in there?_ Luke opened it and on the left was a picture of her and him. Then on the right was a picture of him sitting in his landspeeder.

"Of course I kept it. I wore it everyday until I lost Nicka. I got angry, yanked it off and threw in the drawer. See the clasp is broken." She pointed to that part of the chain.

Nomi noticed how she didn't tear up at the thought of loosing her baby. With Luke with her, she was able to talk about it more freely. Last night had been the first time in years that she had called Nicka by her name, instead of 'the baby.'

Luke noticed too. He closed the locket and put into a pouch on his belt.

"Hang on. I know something she wouldn't have packed." Nomi walked into the empty walk-in closet. Luke followed close behind, curiously. She closed the closet door. She hit the wall and a panel popped out.

"Sneaky little thing aren't you?" Luke teased her.

"Uh huh." Nomi said as she reached into the hole. She pulled back a small narrow box. She handed it to Luke. His name was written across the top. "I worked on it my first year here. Open it."

Luke was at first hesitant. Whet he took the top off he saw a stack of pictures. A few were of him and her, before she left. Some were of Luke and Biggs. There were about twelve that showed Nomi standing sideways to emphasize how big her stomach was getting. The last five were sonograms. He got to the last picture in the stack.

"That was the picture they took when I found out I was pregnant. Dad wouldn't let me have it back until after I was moved here and completely unpacked. Even then he didn't want to. He gave it to my aunt and let her give it to me." Nomi saw tears starting to form in Luke's eyes. "Come on, let's get going. You still have to give me part two of my surprise."

Luke chuckled, "you can't have it until after dinner."

"Oh, come on?"

"Nope," Luke said shaking his head.

Nomi looked at him as they left the house. She gave him a sad and pitiful look. She even stuck her bottom lip out a bit just to look as if she was pouting.

He was having a hard time not giving in. Then she pretended to sniffle. Luke began to laugh. He shook his head no and continued to laugh.

He helped her into the speeder as she kept that same look on her face. He laughed again and climbed in. Then they were on their way back to their apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Luke was up at the Solo's apartment trying, again, to get Leia to talk to him. Nomi had made him try. Nomi decided it would be best if she stay and start unpacking.

It was nice to have _her_ things back. She folded tunics and pants. She hung up the few evening dressed she had. She put her shoes in the closet. She placed her picture frames around the apartment. She knew Luke wouldn't mind, since most of them were of her, him, and Biggs.

She could tell Luke was coming back. She could sense him outside the apartment. She walked into the kitchenette to get something to drink. She heard the door slid open and Luke walk in.

He comes into the kitchenette. "She can be so stubborn."

"Well she _is_ related to you. You can be stubborn too." Nomi said as she took as sip from her cup. "Did you tell her we were getting married?"

"Yeah, I told her." Luke said, as he got himself a cup. "I'm just glad the kids weren't there."

"Why?" Nomi was confused.

"Leia said a few choice words. Words that sounded like they would've come from Han, not her."

"Maybe I should go talk to her." Nomi offered.

"No!" Luke almost shouted. "I just don't think that's a good idea. She needs some more time to cool."

"If you say so." Nomi said as she walked into the other room to continue unpacking.

Luke followed her and they went into the bedroom. He watched Nomi as she hung up some of her tunics and put them in the closet. "Do you have a dress in there somewhere?"

"If I have one it doesn't mean I'm going to wear it." Nomi said.

"You wouldn't wear it for me?" Luke said while trying to act hurt.

"Depends on where I'm going." Nomi said as she continued unpack.

"Dinner, tonight, at a big fancy restaurant." Luke said trying to tempt her.

"I don't know, what's in it for me?"

"Well, you don't go to dinner and you don't get the second part of your surprise."

"Luke, that's not fair."

"All you have to do is put on a dress. Nothing fancy, something simple."

"The things I do for you." Nomi rolled her eyes.

* * *

Nomi was getting ready and Luke was doing the same. She was wearing a rather simple red dress. It was sleeveless and cut low. Luke noticed how it hugged every curve the right way. He looked back at what he was wearing. He was wearing one of his nicer tunics as well as a nice jacket. 

Luke was reaching for his commlink, on the dresser when he saw a small blaster fly by his head. "I really wish you wouldn't do that. I'm glad you're excited about increasing your Force abilities but I just don't want it to lead to any Dark Side tendencies."

"I'm sorry Luke. I'll try to keep from using it unless I absolutely need to."

"Thank you. I just worry about you that's all." Luke paused for a moment. "Wait, why are you taking your blaster?"

"Don't worry; I'm taking my lightsaber too. I'm just putting that in my purse. I don't have a thigh holster for it." Nomi said chuckling as she pulled up her dress to put the blaster in its place.

"That's not what I meant. Why do you need it?"

"I just have a feeling I'm going to need it." Nomi said uneasily.

"I don't sense anything. Plus, I'll be there with you."

"I don't doubt your ability to protect me but I still feel like I need them. Maybe it's just a security thing."

"Okay. If you think you need them then take them."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, almost ready?"

"Yep let's get this over with." Nomi said.

* * *

They walked into the restaurant arm and arm. Nomi was worried that with Leia and Luke not speaking, that people would bother them. To her surprise only one person came up to them as they sat at the table. It was one of Luke's old friends. 

"Hey Wedge, what are you doing here?"

"You sound surprised." Wedge answered.

"Only a little." Luke said with a grin on his face.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend or am I suppose to pretend she isn't here?"

"I'm sorry. Nomica Darklighter this is Captain Wedge Antilles. Wedge, this is Nomica."

"Darklighter? Any relation to Biggs?"

"I'm his little sister."

"Well it's nice to meet you. Biggs actually talked about you a lot." Wedge replied. "It's nice to place a face with the stories."

"Same here, Luke talks about the Rouges all the time."

"He should bring you to the Hangar and you can meet the rest of us." Wedge invited.

"That would be great!" Nomi replied excitedly.

"Only one problem with that." Luke reminded her.

"What?" She asked him.

"You were banned from the Hangar unless you were leaving the planet."

Nomi blushed, she had forgotten _that_ part. "Oh yeah."

"Why were you banned?" Wedge chuckled, "what did you do?"

Nomi looked at him seriously, "I tried to start an X-wing."

Wedge looked at her, his eyes got big. "That was you? You're the reason we're still grounded. They didn't tell us it was a girl. That's kind of funny." Wedge chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, well I guess the Palace wasn't too happy that a woman could get past their security system." Nomi said.

"Probably right. Well, I was about to leave so I will see you two later. Bye Luke." Wedge said.

"Bye, Wedge, see you." Luke replied and Wedge turned to walk away.

"He seems nice." Nomi commented.

"He is."

Their waiter walked up and proceeded to take their order. They had a wonderful dinner. They had an Ithorian soup and some typed of steaks. They finished it up with dessert. Nomi had a few glasses of Alderaanian wine. Music started to play as they sat and talked.

"Nomi?"

"Don't."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun." Luke tried to convince her.

"No, sorry. Not going to happen. I got into the dress. You never said I had to dance."

"Nomi?"

Nomi chuckled as he once again attempted, "no. I'm not going to give up."

"Okay."

"I'm actually ready to go home, I'm kind of tired." Nomi said unconvincingly.

"You just want part two." Luke said, not believing that she was the least bit tired.

"Well maybe." Nomi said with a grin on her face.

"Okay, we can go." Luke was kind of wondering what she was going to say about part two. "I'll go pay and then I'll get the speeder."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you at the doors. I need to go to the bathroom first."

"It's nice to not hear it referred to as the _lady's room_."

"Go get the speeder Luke." Nomi said as she rolled her eyes and left the table.

Nomi walked out of the restroom and proceeded toward the door. Then she heard someone call out her name.

"Nomica?"

Nomi turned around to see a big man walking toward her. "Yes?"

"Your little brother is Decame Darklighter, is he not?"

"Yes? How do you know my brother?" Nomi didn't know this stranger and was wondering how her brother would be associated with the individual.

"He owes me money." The man lowered his hand to his side. "He promised me 25 thousand credits."

"How do you know me though?"

"You don't remember me? You wouldn't let me stay with you and your aunt, even after I told you I was a friend of Decame's."

"I remember you. Well, I'm sorry Decame never gave you your money." Nomi said as she saw the man's hands sit on his blaster holster. She decided now would be a good time to head to the corridor of the restaurant. The man followed her.

"See, the thing is I'm going to get my money from your brother. Even if it has to be ransom money."

"Excuse me?" Nomi said as she turned around just in time to see a blaster pointer in her face. As a reflex she kicked the man in the leg.

He stumbled back but kept his balance pretty well. Nomi took his stumbling as a chance to get out of the small space. The man grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the doors that led into the restaurant.

"Like Sith am I going to let _you_ get away." He pulled up the blaster to aim at Nomi's shoulder.

In the seconds that she hit the door she saw her purse lay open on the floor. She used the Force to draw her lightsaber out and ignited it. The man was so shocked he sent four blaster shots her way.

Nomi twisted to the left and used the lightsaber to block the blaster bolt. She quickly moved the lightsaber in front of her chest to block yet another bolt. She then turned the lightsaber down at an angle to deflect the third shot. She looked up at the man to see where he was going to aim next. However she became distracted when she saw Luke pulling up with the speeder.

Her draw on the Force weakened because of the distraction. The fourth and final blaster bolt hit her. She felt as if someone had just set fire to the area just inches above her armpit. The shock of the injury made Nomi stumble back.

The man turned and left the building realizing that most likely one of the creatures in the restaurant would have called the police. He pushed past Luke as he began to run.

Luke saw the man running away from the building and picked up his pace. He ran into the corridor to see Nomi sitting on the floor. She was bleeding and her breathing wasn't normal.

"Oh Sith!" He sat down next to her.

"It's not as bad as it seems." Nomi said between breaths.

"Yes it is. I'm taking you to the Medical Bay."

"Luke, it's not necessary. I'm fine, promise."

"Nomi! You just got shot! You're not fine." Luke couldn't believe she was acting so calm about the whole thing.

"Luke, it isn't the first time I've been shot. And as long as I keep hanging around with you, I have a feeling it wont be the last." Nomi was trying to joke her way out of going to the Medical Bay.

"You're going."

"Damn it, Luke, I'll be alright." Nomi said as she gritted her teeth together. She wasn't convincing him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Luke sat in the chair beside the medical bed. Nomi hadn't said two words to him since he forced her to come. The medical droid had just left after putting new bacta bandages on her wounds.

"Nomi tell me what happened."

Nomi rolled her eyes. He had been asking for two hours what had happened. "If I tell you will you leave me alone about it?"

"We'll see,"

"Decame owed him some money. The guy thought that a kidnapping would get him the money. Guess he didn't know I'd put up such a fight." Nomi started to chuckle at herself.

A smile spread onto Luke's face. "I was just worried that's all."

"I know I guess I should be happy I have somebody who worries over me like you do." The smile had spread to Nomi's face as well. "Go and see if we can go home now."

"Okay." Luke turned and left the room to talk to the doctor.

* * *

They walked into the common room door. Nomi was no where near tired. Had she not been shot she would've tried to talk Luke into going to a dinner again. _I'm hungry. I can't help it._ She, however, knew Luke wouldn't agree.

"Can I have part two now?" She asked him.

"Sit on the couch and I'll go get it." Luke said rather excitedly.

_Almost too excited._ "I can't go change first?"

"No. I'll be right back." Luke walked to the closet in the hallway and pulled out a bag. He quickly returned and handed it to Nomi.

"Now I know the name of the store that's on the side of this bag. With six brothers I've been to enough wedding showers to know. So I'm guessing what's in this bag is for me _and _for you." Nomi said with a smile on her face.

"It might just be. You won't know until you open it." Luke said as a grin slowly came upon his lips.

Nomi just shook her head and proceeded to pull a box out of the bag. She opened the box and couldn't believe what Luke had bought.

She pulled out a soft green top. It had blue flowers on it, along with slits on either side with bows at the top of the slit. She pulled out the bottoms of the same design. Both pieces were practically see through. She thought it was beautiful.

She loved it even more that Luke had braved going into the lingerie store. As she thought of that she began to giggle. "I think I'm going to go try this on." Nomi stood up.

"I think that's a good idea. I think I'm going to watch the holonet, let me know how it fits." He said as he lay out on the couch.

Nomi grabbed him by the front of his tunic. She pulled him to his feet and kissed him. He put his arms around her. She pulled away from the kiss to look into those Alderaanian ocean blue eyes. "I think I'm going to go try _this_ on."

Luke didn't remove his arms from around her waist. "Did I tell you today that I love you?"

"Only about a million times." Nomi said flirty while rolling her eyes.

"Well as long as I mentioned it." He kissed her again.

Nomi pulled away and started to walk to the bedroom. Luke stayed stationed in the same spot. As Nomi reached the door she turned to look at Luke. She glanced down at the floor and then back into his eyes. She quickly looked down at his feet. As soon as she saw his feet begin to move toward her she turned and entered the bedroom door.

A/N: i know, i know quit with the short chapters... i'm trying. Thanks to everybody that has reviewed!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Nomi sat straight up and tried to catch her breath. She looked to her left and saw Luke was fast asleep. _That wasn't a dream that was a nightmare._ She couldn't seem to catch her breath. She got up out of the bed and headed into the kitchenette. She was drinking a class of water when Luke came in.

"You okay?" He asked her as he stood in the doorway.

"No." She said as she took another sip from the cup.

Her answer startled him, "what's wrong?"

"I had a dream." She just looked into her glass and kept her back to him.

Luke could sense that it had scared her. He walked toward her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She winced because of the pressure that he put on the blaster wound. He loosened his grip on her a bit. "What was it about?"

"About me. And my dad." She didn't continue.

"What happened?" Luke said trying to convince her to tell him. She didn't say anything. "Please tell me."

Nomi turned to look him in the eyes. She had been crying and there were tear tracks down her face.

"I was standing in front of him. He was standing there, telling me all these things. I don't remember exactly what he was saying. But I just stood there. Then he asked me was I ever going to get married. Then all of the sudden…." Nomi was trying to keep from tearing up. She rarely let dreams affect her like this, _but this one was different. It was too real._ She took a deep breath and continued. "I had my lightsaber in my hand. I told him 'I am getting married.'

"He asked to whom. And I said 'you remember him. Luke Skywalker. He used to live on Tatooine. I know you remember him. I know you didn't want us together but were going to be.' And as I was talking I started to spin with the lightsaber in my hand. Then when I got finished I stopped. I looked and he had this look of pain on his face." Nomi couldn't hold it in any longer. "I stabbed him. And he died right in front of me."

Luke pulled her close and let her cry into his tunic. He tried to comfort her through the Force but it wasn't helping. He had never seen her like this before. She was worse than when she had told him about the baby. He wasn't exactly sure how to help her. So he just let her cry on his shoulder.

She calmed down and they walked into the common room and sat on the couch. "It's okay, it was only a dream." Luke tried to assure her.

"No it wasn't. It was too real." Nomi wiped tears from her face again. She noticed that Luke was trying hard not to yawn. _He's so tired. He had a busy day._ "You can go lay back down if you want. I just can't go back to sleep right now. I'll be fine. I'll just watch some of the holonet."

"I'm fine." Luke reclined on the couch and pulled Nomi with him. "I was supposed to have an early meeting with Leia and a few of the other Senators but I don't mind blowing them off."

Nomi turned to Luke. "Wait. From what I've been told, you blowing off a meeting will be big news. You should go. Plus, you don't want Leia to be even madder at you."

"She'll get over it."

"Luke!"

"What?"

"I can't believe I heard you say that! You should try to make things better with her. I mean I admit that I'm not happy about the way she reacted. But if I had found out about one of my brothers, the way she found out about us, I'd be mad too."

"Don't worry about it. I'll worry about Leia."

Nomi just rolled over to face the holonet set. Luke would stroke her hair and put a strand behind her ear. Luke looked at his chrono. It was the fifth morning hour. Soon Nomi was asleep and Luke was not far behind.

* * *

"Senators, I'm extremely sorry about today. I was not informed that Master Skywalker was not going to be here." Leia said in a rather annoyed tone.

_This isn't like Luke at _all._ It's that girl. He's changed since she's been here. He needed to be at this meeting._

"Well please inform Master Skywalker that we were sorry that he was not able to attend. And that we shall reschedule this discussion. And Leia we hope he's alright." One of the Senators said.

"I'll let him know. I plan to pay a visit to him after the meeting is adjourned."

The meeting lasted a few more hours.Leia left and no one dared to get in her way. Han had been waiting outside with the kids. He took a step to give her a hug but saw a look in her eyes and quickly rethought that decision.

"Leia, what's wrong?"

"Luke!"

"Is Uncle Luke okay?" Jacen asked from his mother's side.

"He is fine, don't worry." She said to Jacen. Jacen was satisfied and walked to join his siblings. Leia looked up to Han. "He's fine until I find him. Then we might have a funeral to go to."

"Leia, calm down. What happened in there? Did Luke say something about the fight in front of everyone?"

"Luke _never_ showed!"

"Well I'm sure he probably had a good reason." Han was trying to stick for the kid, _somebody needs to. _

"Yeah, and his 'excuse' is sleeping in his bed."

"Leia."

"I'm sorry Han, but this was important. He could've called or something."

"You're right he should've called but then again you haven't been real nice to him lately so I might understand it if he didn't."

"Me? You're blaming his not contacting on me?" Leia just rolled her eyes and turned from Han. "Come on, kids. Let's go home."

_The kid better have a damn good excuse._ Han quietly followed Leia and the kids.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Nomi heard a knock at the door and then another. She tried to ignore it. She had gotten only a few hours of sleep and wasn't ready to get up yet. She was still on the couch and Luke was beside her. He was asleep. _He looks so peaceful. Ewe! Is that drool? Oh good its not. I better answer the door before he wakes up._ Nomi quickly walked to the refresher to grab her robe.

She could sense that who ever was behind that door was very angry. She glanced down at her chrono. It was an hour until noon. _Luke missed his meeting. Probably Leia coming to do some yelling._

Nomi pressed the necessary buttons on the keypad to unlock and open the door. The door slid open, and she was utterly surprised when Leia wasn't standing on the other side.

"Gavin? What are you doing here?"

"Why the _hell_ Nomica? I can't _believe_ it!" Gavin was yelling at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"How could you do it? I mean you should've known better." Gavin was still yelling.

"Gavin calm down and come inside. Whatever it is we can talk about it inside."

"I'm not going to calm down! I can't believe the way your acting! You act as if nothing happened!"

Luke was woken up be a loud voice. The voice was too deep to be Nomi or Leia. Luke quickly got up and to the door. When he got there he saw Nomi standing in a robe and talking to a young man.

The man was dressed as a pilot and seemed to know Nomi. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine Luke."

"_NO_!" Gavin shouted. "Everything is not fine! You _killed_ him!"

_How did Gavin know about my dream?_ "What are you talking about?"

"He is _DEAD_! Nomica he _DIED_ yesterday!"

"Wait! What?" Luke cut in. "Who died?"

Gavin finally stopped yelling, he spoke in a low voice. "Her _dad_."

"What?" Nomi thought she might have been dreaming again. It wasn't until she hit the floor, that reality dawned on her. Tears came at an unusually fast speed.

Luke was quickly by her side, to check and make sure she hadn't past out.

"What happened?" Nomi asked. _I HAVE to know!_

"Damn Nomica, Losa was there. And so were Decame and little Ramey. She told him what you had said and he had a heart attack." Gavin was now inside the apartment and sitting with Luke and Nomi on the floor.

"It was my fault." Nomi said barely audible.

"No its not." Luke whispered into her ear.

"We've got to figure out what's going to happen to Ramey." Gavin said.

"Who's Ramey?" Luke asked.

"Nomica's parents adopted a little boy a few years back. The kid's parents just left him." Gavin looked far off. "Now he's been abandoned again."

"When is the funeral?" Nomi said in between breaths.

"In three days. I'm leaving day after tomorrow." Gavin stood up. "I hope you come." He walked away and out of the apartment.

Nomi stayed stationed on the floor. She couldn't seem to move. She felt numb, like nothing any one would do would affect her. For a while she just sat on the floor and let Luke hold her. Luke tried to send her calming waves through the Force but there was nothing he could do for her. Her emotions wouldn't be tranquil.

Luke tried to help Nomi stand so she could go sit on the couch or lay in the bed. She however wouldn't move from the spot she was in. She just sat there and continued to cry. Luke picked her up.

She didn't want to move. She hoped if she stayed there she would wake up in her bed. But it didn't happen. Luke picked her up and she knew that this wasn't a dream. That, this _was_ real life. She knew that it was the news of Luke's and her impending marriage that caused the attack. She put her arms around Luke's neck as he set her down on the bed.

Luke tried to pull back but Nomi wouldn't let go. She couldn't be alone, not right now. She couldn't understand how she could feel so guilty. Her father hadn't talked to her in a long time; he had sent her off when she could've used him and Luke. He didn't treat her with respect. She couldn't understand how with the way he treated her that she could still care so much.

Luke sat with her and did what he could to comfort her. He knew to loose a parent wasn't an easy thing. He had lost his parents, his aunt and uncle, and Obi-wan. He knew that the loss of her father would bring up old pains of the loss of her mother. Then, maybe, even Biggs and Nicka.

Luke realized how wonderful it was that after all these years and all the pain they've been through that they would end up here, in each other's arms. He realized soon that Nomi was getting weak from all the crying and the lack of sleep. He laid her down and stayed with her. She laid there and cried.

Luke would stay as long as she needed him too. She knew that and it brought her some comfort. Luke was gently pushing locks of her hair behind her ear. The way he always did when trying to make her feel better. She felt as though she couldn't look him in the eyes. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Soon though, the lack of sleep over took power over her grief and she was asleep.

Luke got up to let her sleep not wishing to disturb her. He wasn't sure what to think of the situation. He was sad that her father was gone, but not as sad as he felt he should've been. He chastised himself for the way her felt.

Luke turned his thoughts back to Nomi. With the funeral in a couple of days, _she'll be sure to attend. It'll be back on Tatooine_. Luke wasn't sure if he could handle going back to Tatooine. He decided if Nomi asked him he would go.

Luke looked at his chrono and knew he had missed his meeting this morning. He thought about going and seeing Leia to apologize. _But what if Nomi needs me and I'm not here._ He pushed the thought away. There was a big dinner being held tonight in honor of one of the Senators. He knew that he and Nomi wouldn't be attending. _I'll talk to Leia tomorrow._

Luke started to think about the dream that Nomi had had. _So it wasn't just a dream. It was a premonition._ Luke wished he would've listened to her when she said it _felt_ different. There wasn't much he could've done. Luke sat in the common room debating what he should do next.

_Meditation. It'll help calm my nerves and I'll be able to help Nomi better._ Luke took his position andcleared his mind. He let all his anxieties flow into the Force. Then a picture came before him:

_ There was a young woman standing in front of him. She looked to be in her teen years. She was upset and talking but Luke couldn't tell what she was saying. She looked as if she was going to cry. Then all of the sudden she fell but before Luke could hop up from where he was seated someone else caught her._

_The face looked vaguely familiar. He was older than she was. He caught her with only the speed a Jedi would have. He whispered something to her and helped her stand up._

_The girl was crying now and Luke could feel her emotions through the Force. She was angry, distressed, fearful, and heartbroken all at the same time. She suddenly looked away from Luke to someone sitting beside him. He couldn't see who it was, the vision stayed focused on her._

_She turned quickly and tried to walk away. The young man from before was standing in front of her. He wouldn't let her pass. She put her head on his shoulder and let the tears fall. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her blonde curly hair._

_He guided her out of the room and cast a glance back at Luke. It was one of disappointment and shock. Luke was hurt by the way the boy had looked at him._

Luke came out of his meditation quickly. He didn't know that girl; at least he didn't think he did. He didn't know the boy either. The way they had both carried themselves seemed oddly familiar. There were so many questions Luke had. _Who was the girl? Who was that guy? What would make her that upset? Who or what was she looking at before she tried to leave?_

Luke knew however that the Force would eventually give him the answers he wanted. Luke turned his attention back to the problems at hand. He wished there was something he could do for Nomi but he sadly knew this was something she would have to get through on her own.

Luke got off the couch and went into the bedroom. Nomi was asleep and had a hold of his pillow. She clung to it as if her life depended on it. He walked around to his side of the bed. He saw that even though she was asleep, she was still crying. Tears continued to roll down her face.

Luke lay down and propped his head up on his elbow. He used his other hand to wipe her tears away. He laid there for hours beside her. She would wake up and roll over or reach out to hold his hand. He knew she needed him and she never had to say a word.

Luke had lain there so long that eventually the sun was beginning to set and clouds were moving in. He remained by her side though. He worried though that his rumbling stomach would wake her. She continued to sleep and every once in a while she would awaken.

Luke waited until she was asleep again and decided a snack would be good. He hadn't had anything to eat all day. He walked into the kitchenette and got a small piece of fruit. He grabbed a glass of water and quickly drank it. He didn't wish to be away from Nomi long, for fear she would wake up and he would not be there.

He quickly finished his fruit. He headed back to the bedroom. He opened the door to see that Nomi wasn't there.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

She had woken up and Luke wasn't there. She knew he was still in the apartment. She felt like she was going to be sick. She had a pounding in her head. Her eyes were swollen. She got out of bed and felt as if she was going to fall over. She decided she needed fresh air. She opened the doors to the balcony of the apartment. She let the wind blow in for a little while. _It's getting ready to storm._ Nomi walked out on the balcony. It was a light misty rain.

She didn't want to go inside. She felt that the weather was outwardly showing how she felt. She was angry at herself for her father's death, _lightening_. She was sad about it, _rain. _She felt guilty, _thunder._ The rain began to come down harder and she allowed her tears to flow more freely.

"Nomi? What are you doing out here? You're going to get sick." Luke's voice was full of worry and concern. "Come on, let's go inside." He walked up behind her to pull on her arm.

Nomi just pulled her arm back. "I need to stay out here for a little while." She said barely audible above the storm.

"No, you need to come inside." Luke said putting more force into his voice.

"I'm not going in yet." The tone she used showed there was no room for discussion.

"Nomi, you can't blame yourself." Luke said trying a more comforting tone.

"Damn it, Luke! You heard Gavin! It was the way I handled it!" Nomi stopped to clear the lump that was growing in her throat. "I wanted to hurt him! I didn't think!" Nomi took a deep breath. "Damn it! Why didn't I think?" She asked herself.

"You can't do this, you'll make yourself sick." Luke said and but his arm around her shoulders.

Nomi shrugged his arms off. "The man is _dead_, Luke. I think I deserve to feel a little sick about the whole thing."

"Nomi."

"Luke, just go inside and go to bed." Nomi said quickly and in a harsh tone.

Luke knew that she needed him to be there but she voiced a different opinion. "Alright, I'll be inside if you need me." He said in a low tone. He turned and walked inside. He couldn't even begin to try to sleep. He walked into the common room and sat on the couch.

She seemed so distant. He knew that this was a hard time for her but she had never really pushed him away as she had just done. Anytime she had remotely tried she would quickly run back and apologize. _But not this time_, Luke thought to himself.

Luke knew he'd drive himself crazy if he thought along those lines all night. He sat on the couch and began to watch the holonet.

* * *

"Senator Organa Solo, please tell your brother and his fiancé we are so sorry to hear about the loss." One of the Senators, that Leia didn't recognize, said.

"Loss?" Leia hadn't talked to Luke in quite sometime. She hated to hear about family matters from the gossip of Corusant.

"Master Skywalker didn't inform you? I thought you would've been the first to know. Well besides those that heard the fight this morning."

"I haven't heard from Luke all day. What happened?" Leia was worried. _He said 'loss' that means someone died._

"A young pilot stopped by their apartment this morning. He told, but more like yelled for the whole building to hear, that Master Skywalker's fiancé's father had died. The young man accused the girl. From what I hear she was pretty upset. That's why I wasn't surprised not to see the couple here tonight."

"Luke hadn't told me. Maybe I'll go visit them tomorrow and make sure they are all right." Leia said more to herself than the senator.

"If you do please send along my regrets."

"I will." Leia saw Han coming from across the room. He walked up to her and handed her a glass of wine. He took a shot of his Corellian whisky.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Han asked.

"Nomi's father died."

Han nearly choked, he began to cough. "What?"

"I'm not sure. It's something one of the senators told me. I'm not sure if its true but it would explain some things." Leia said looking at her glass. _If it hadn't been an official function I would've much preferred Han's drink._ She took a sip of the liquid in her cup.

"So what are you going to do?" Han asked as if it were no big deal.

"I think I'll stop by tomorrow and make sure they're okay. See if they need anything." Leia said.

"And?" Han asked.

"Offer my help if they need it."

"_And_?" Han asked again.

"'And' what, Han?"

"I was thinking apologize."

"That may be pushing it."

"Think about it. Aren't you tired of holding this grudge? It's been three weeks let the kid off. Plus I'm tired of telling the kids they can't go hang out with their uncle. It's not fair to them Leia."

"You miss Luke." Leia said as if she was accusing him of a crime.

"The kid's part of the family." Han tried to use as an excuse.

Leia loved it when he let his soft side show, even though it didn't happen very often. _But that's what makes it even more special._ "I'll talk to them tomorrow." Leia said as she gulped down the last bit of her wine.

* * *

Luke had slept on the couch that night. Nomi had asked him to. He had a feeling she just wanted to be alone. He couldn't understand completely why though. He thought she would've wanted him there to comfort her. But she didn't. He wished there was something he could do for her.

He woke up and went into the refresher unit for a shower. Afterwards he went into the bedroom for a change of clothes. Nomi was curled up on the bed. _She seems so small and helpless._ Luke could sense she was still asleep. He didn't know exactly what time it had been when she left the balcony last night.

Luke snuck to the dresser and retrieved a tunic and pants. He made his way back to the refresher to get dressed. Luke sat back down on the couch and turned on the holonet. He quickly shut it off when he heard a knock at the door.

He was wondering who would stop by this early in the morning. He soon recognized the Force signature. It was Leia. He didn't want to answer knowing that all he would receive would be a lecture from her. But he knew that she had sensed him awake already.

He pressed the code on the key pad and the door slid opened. "Hi, Leia."

"Hi, Luke."

Luke could sense the sympathy and guilt flowing from Leia. "What are you doing here? I thought you were mad."

"I'm sorry Luke; I shouldn't treat you like you're a child. You need to make your own decisions; I just have a hard time trying _not_ to help you. I'm sorry about those things I said to you the other day. The things I said about you and Nomica were rude. I was angry, I guess, at the thought of my brother growing up and not needing me any more."

"It's okay. Leia, I'll never 'not need' you. Even when we do get married I'll still need your and Han's help. If not even more so then." Luke said to Leia with his innocent farm boy smile clearly on display.

"Where is Nomica? I want to apologize to her, too."

"She's still in bed. There's been a death in the family." Luke said glancing down at his feet.

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

"Her father had a heart attack." That was all Luke was willing to tell her now. "She's not taking it good."

When Luke said the last part, Leia felt his emotions change a bit. "Luke, is everything okay?"

"Let me come out there." Luke walked into the hallway and allowed the door to shut behind him. "I'm not sure _how_ things are going."

"Do you want to go for a walk so we can talk?" Leia could tell he didn't want to talk about things inside for fear of Nomi hearing and upsetting her. She could sense that he wasn't too thrilled about discussing it here in the Palace hallway.

"No, I need to be near in case she needs me. Nomi's father had the heart attack after he got word of the announcement of our engagement. She thinks it's all her fault."

"Oh, I'm sorry. This engagement hasn't been the happiest, huh?"

"No, it hasn't." Luke paused for a moment, thinking about the night before. He knew he could ask Leia for advice. "Last night, she asked me to sleep on the couch."

"Was that a good or a bad thing?" Leia personally thought it to be a good thing but she could tell this was bothering Luke or he wouldn't have brought it up.

"I'm not sure." Luke said, looking, again, down at his bare feet.

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday, mid-morning. Her cousin, Gavin, came by and told us. He seemed pretty upset as well."

"Are you both going to the funeral?" Leia knew it was a touchy subject by the look Luke gave her.

"I don't know if she's even going. Its tomorrow and she hasn't left the bedroom since she found out. The funeral's going to be on Tatooine. I'm not sure she wants to go back there. I'm not sure _I_ want to go back there. Sith, I'm not even sure she wants me to go back there _with her._"

"It's okay Luke." Leia said as she put her hand on her brother's back.

"I'm not sure she's going to be okay." Luke said in a distressed voice.

"Only time will tell." Leia said as she started to rub Luke's back to comfort him.

Luke needed a change of subject. "How are Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin doing? I haven't seen them in almost four weeks."

"There are all fine. I swear _everyday_ they ask, 'when are we going to go see Uncle Luke'. And I felt awful _everyday_ when I told them 'not today'. Once Nomica is feeling better you should both come up and see them."

"We'll do that. I'm going to go back in and check on her."

"Okay. I should probably get home too. At the _least,_ both of the twins are awake and Han's by himself."

Luke chuckled at Han trying to chase around the two children and trying to get them to sit still. "Alright. Maybe we'll see you tonight, or something."

"Okay, bye Luke." She gave him a hug and walked back down the hallway. She felt like a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She could tell Luke was feeling the same way. She was glad they were on speaking terms again.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Nomi sat beside the refresher bowl crying again. She had woken up sick this morning. _Sick from guilt if I'm lucky that's all I deserve._ She sat on the floor with her legs crossed. The heels of her hands were at her eyes. She had had the dream nine times that night as she tried to sleep. Her conscious wouldn't allow her to get over it.

Nomi leaned back over the bowl. _I haven't eaten anything! Where is this coming from?_

She sat back down and wiped her mouth with a towel. She began to think about what she had asked Luke that night. She had told him to sleep in the other room. _What would possess me to do that?_ Nomi hadn't seen Luke all morning. She wondered if he was upset with her for pushing him away.

_He has to understand. I just couldn't look at him without thinking of Dad._ She was fine now. Whatever had made her sick had passed. She sat with her back against the wall for sometime. She closed her eyes, and almost immediately her lack of sleep over took her. But that meant the dream wasn't far behind.

_Nomi stood in a dark room. No one was around but her elderly father before her. He was standing there, arms folded over his chest with a disapproving look on his face._

_"What's wrong, Father?" She asked in a timid voice, which only seemed to come when she was talking with her father._

_"You're marrying Skywalker?" His voice was filled with astonishment and disappointment._

_"Yes." Nomi braved._

_"Why, Nomica? I worked so hard to send you someplace better than Tatooine and this is how you repay me?"_

_"I never wanted to leave! You wanted me to leave. I had fun on Tatooine with Luke."_

_"But I sent you to find something better. Now, I hear from, not you, but your aunt that you're getting married."_

_"You never spoke to me! How do you expect me to live up to your expectations when you never spoke to me after I got onto my transport?" Nomi's voice was full of accusation._

_"I did try! Do not make it sound as if I completely ignored your existence! You did not want to speak with me. You told me that you never wanted to speak with me again."_

_"I was angry! You sent me away from the man I loved!"_

_"You were only seventeen!"_

_"I was pregnant, Father! He would've taken care of me! He would've married me then! I could've stayed on Tatooine and helped mom, and you, and helped take care of Ramey!"_

_"No! I wanted a better life for you! You were supposed to have more!"_

_"I loved what I had! I didn't want anything more! I was happy! I was with Luke!"_

_"Did you tell him about the baby?" Her father said as if it was an accusation._

_"As a matter a fact I did!" Nomi said._

_"And did he deny it? Did he say that he wasn't the father, as I told you he would?"_

_Nomi had calmed down, she remembered Luke's reaction. "No, because Luke isn't like that. He was excited. He even asked for a picture so he could see her." Soon though her anger rose again. "It killed me to tell her I lost her. It killed me! It was like I was going through it all over again."_

_"Did you tell him before or after the proposal?"_

_"Before."_

_"Well, then see!"_

_"See what?_

_"He doesn't really love you. He just asked you to marry him because he got you pregnant. Its not real love!"_

_"Yes it is! The baby is dead! He wasn't bound to me for something that happened so long ago!"_

_"He doesn't really love you, Nomica."_

_"Yes he does!" Before she realized what she was doing she pulled the lightsaber from her belt. She quickly activated and had it in hand._

_"Have you set a date? Are you ever going to get married?"_

_"I'm getting married to Luke. And I know you don't want us together but it's too bad. We're going to be!"_

_"What makes you so sure he won't leave off planet again?"_

_"When he left to find his friend? He left without fully knowing if you were going to stay."_

_"How did you know about his leaving?"_

_"Now that he knows you're going to stay, what's going to prevent him from leaving again?"_

_"He's going to stay! We're going to get married! And we are going to have that family that you split up!"_

_"Are you telling me or yourself?" Her father said as if he had just proved a point._

_Before Nomi realized what was happening she was turning the lightsaber in her hands. She made one swift spin and then was face to face with her father. He was standing there, leaning forward. What've I done? The lightsaber had gone through him._

_He was in a pain. She could read it on his face as if someone had just written it on his forehead. He collapsed and Nomi was left standing there. She watched as his breathing slowed and soon stopped._

Nomi was awake again. She had only been asleep for half of an hour. She could feel the tears coming on again. She just put her head in her hands and let the tears come.

* * *

Luke walked into the bedroom to see that Nomi wasn't there. He walked out onto the balcony. The permacrete floor was wet and slippery. Luke for a split second thought that maybe she had fallen. He just as quickly dismissed the thought, _I would've known if she had been seriously hurt. If she's not out here, where is she_? Luke followed her Force signature. It led him to the refresher.

She was sitting on the floor with her face in her hands. Luke quietly sat down beside her. He began to massage her back. He knew she didn't want to be babied, that wasn't her. She always wanted to handle things by herself, even if it wasn't the best idea.

Nomi was glad Luke was here. She could feel her tears drying up. She wiped her eyes and looked at Luke. She tried to force a small smile on her face.

Luke could tell she was faking. He quickly took her into an embrace. When he pulled back he took a moment to look at her. She looked pale, and her eyes were now read and swollen. Her hair was tangled and she on one of his larger tunics.

"You okay?" He asked her as he pushed a chunk of tangled hair behind her ear,

"I think so."

"Did you get sick?"

"Yeah, but I'm okay now."

Luke felt she was lying to him. But if she wanted him to think she was okay then he would respect that. "Come on; let's get you into the common room."

Nomi tried to stand, she wobbled quite a bit. She began to loose her balance and fall when Luke caught her. "Maybe you should eat something." He said as he helped her stand back up.

"I'm not hungry Luke."

"You're going to make yourself sick, if you don't get enough rest and sleep right." He knew he was doing the thing he had just said he wouldn't do. But he knew that she needed to take care of herself.

Luke helped Nomi into the kitchenette. He sat her down at the table and began to make her some soup. Nomi's mind was else where. She was thinking about the things her father had said in the dream.

Luke set two bowls of soup on the table. One for her and one for himself. She had hardly said anything to him. The silence was driving him crazy, but he knew she would speak if she wanted to.

"I think I'm going to go with Gavin to the funeral."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"I'll need to contact him to see when he's leaving."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I think you ought to stay here. It might be for the best. I'm sure _how_ everything happened will be brought up quite a bit."

"I just don't want you to have to do this alone."

"I'll be fine. I'm going to take care of the arrangements for Ramey."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Luke asked skeptically.

"I'm sure." She sounded much more confident than she had earlier.

"Alright."

"I'll finish unpacking all the boxes when I get back." She said nodding toward the stack of boxes in the hallway.

"Take your time, don't rush yourself." Luke responded. "How many did you get done by the way?"

"Five. But there is still ten more, I think." Nomi continued to look down at the soup she was eating. She set the spoon down, "I'm going to go call Gavin."

"Okay." Luke just nodded and let her go. His own commlink chirped for his attention.

"Skywalker." He answered.

"Luke, its Leia. The council wants to talk to you. I think they want you to check out some of the fighting that's been going on near Felucia. If you want me to I can tell them no for you."

"How long is it going to last?"

"About a standard week." Leia was amazed he was even considering it.

"I'm coming." Luke walked out of the apartment without saying a word to Nomi.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Luke came back from the meeting and walked into the apartment bedroom. Nomi was sitting on the bed folding her clothes. "Where were you? I walked out there and you were gone?"

"Did you get a hold of Gavin?"

Nomi knew he didn't answer her question. "Yes, I leave in three hours."

"Good, I don't leave for five."

"What are you talking about? Where are you going?" Nomi asked hurriedly.

"Felucia. There have been some smugglers fighting with the Republic troops. I've been asked to go out there and 'fix things'." Luke told her.

"When are you coming back?" Nomi worked hard to keep the worry out of her voice. She kept think of what was said in the dream. 'Now that he knows you're going to stay, what's going to prevent him from leaving again?'

"A standard week at the most. I'll be back before you will, don't worry." Luke walked up to her and placed kiss on her forehead. "Once you get back we can start working on those plans."

"Good." Nomi sat and continued to pack her things as Luke began to pack his. _He'll be back! Don't panic._ Nomi just couldn't get it out of her mind.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'm sure. This is something, I've got to do. I'll be okay."

Luke wasn't so sure she was going to be okay. _But who am I to question her._ Luke continued to pack. When he was finished he grabbed their bags and put them by the door. They still had two hours before her transport was to leave.

Luke sat on couch and held Nomi close. She was happy he was holding her. She was worried he would've been mad at her for pushing him away. _But he isn't._ She laid her head on Luke's chest. She privately wished they could both stay like this forever. _Together._ She knew she had to leave soon and he had responsibilities that needed tending to.

He could smell the scent of her hair. He wished things had been going differently. Their engagement hadn't gone like they had hoped. He just sat there and held her as the time passed.

Luke had reclined on the couch and Nomi was still laying on him. She rolled over to look him in the eyes. He seemed so different and yet so much the same. He started to smile at her and she couldn't help return the smile. Her smile quickly faded, she looked down and then back up at him.

She leaned in and kissed him. It quickly turned into a passionate kiss. When Nomi began to pull at his tunic, Luke pulled back.

"Nomi wait."

"What!" She was confused.

"We shouldn't do this. When you get back."

"We don't know when I'll get back." She said as she kissed him again.

"Nomi, we shouldn't. You're fixing to go to your father's funeral."

"I don't care, Luke."

"You don't care?"

"Just shut up Luke." She said as she kissed him again. Her advances were unfortunately too much for the Jedi.

* * *

Luke stood up and was putting his tunic back on. He wasn't sure they should've done that, _the time felt...strange. _

"What time is it?" Nomi asked as she pulled her hair back.

"OH, Sith!" Luke called from the other room.

"What is it?"

"If we leave now and go straight to the hanger we might make it before Gavin leaves."

"Were _that_ late!"

"Yes, come on!" Luke saw Nomi grab one of her bags and he grabbed the other. The two began to run down the hallway. They ran past Threepio, Jacen, and Jaina.

"Uncle Luke, where are you going?" Jacen called out.

Luke turned and ran backwards so he could face the twins. "I'll be back, go on in and wait for me, okay? I'm late."

"Don't worry we'll be here when you get back." Jaina called out.

Luke and Nomi continued to run down the corridor and into the open repulsor lift.

"We are cutting it awful close, huh?" Nomi said smiling and out of breath.

"I'd say so." Luke said doing just the same.

"You two better hurry that Gavin kid is getting a little antsy." A female voice came from behind the two.

"Mara!" Nomi shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Turns out I left something up at Leia's apartment. I was just coming to get it." Mara said as if it was no big deal. "Where are you two headed in such a hurry?"

"I have a transport that is leaving the hanger bay in a few minutes."

"Oh, you two are going on vacation or something?"

"No, I'm going for a funeral. There's been a death in the family. Luke's got to go on an errand for the Republic."

"I'm sorry to hear that." _No you're not!_ "I hope everything turns out okay?"

"Listen, Mara, Leia's not at her apartment. But the twins and Threepio are at mine. You can go and wait there until I get back. I'm pretty sure Jaina will be excited to see you."

Mara rolled her eyes at the thought of the child running to meet her. "Thanks Skywalker. I'll see you up there. I think this is where you two get off."

"You're right. I'll see you when I get back Mara." Nomi called as the doors shut.

Luke and Nomi ran to the ship Gavin was taking "Was wondering if you were going to show up."

"Well I'm here." Nomi said as she handed her bags to her cousin.

Nomi turned to Luke, "I love you."

Luke put his arms around her, "I love you too. Hurry back." He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I will. I'll call you as soon as I can. I'll miss you." Nomi gave him a kiss on the lips. One quiet similar to the one shared earlier that day.

"You do that to me on purpose." He said giving her a mischievous look.

"I have to keep you coming back, don't I?"

"Yes but now I have to go back to our apartment and deal with three Force sensitive beings. One, that will be able to tell what I'm thinking and feeling if I let my guard slip."

"Well then, _Master_ Skywalker. Don't let your guard down. I better go." She gave him one more, quick kiss and boarded the craft.

Luke stood back and watched the craft take off. A strange feeling crept over Luke. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was sure it wasn't good.

Luke slowly walked back to his apartment. When he got there he saw Jaina and Jacen in the common room. He walked into the kitchenette to find Mara gulping down water.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Skywalker, I'm fine."

"If you say so. Listen I have to get going. I've got some things to take care of before take off. You and the twins can stay here until Leia gets back from her meeting or where ever she's at."

"Thanks."

Luke walked into the common room. He sat with twins and they told him what they had been up to lately. He told them that he was going on a little trip and would be back shortly. They said their goodbyes and he left.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Nomi gathered her bags and set them down on the landing ramp. It felt strange being here again. The last she was here had been for her mother's funeral. Now she was back for her father's.

Nomica bent down to reach for her bags when a familiar voice spoke. "I'll take those if you don't mind."

Nomi was full of shock at the person standing before her. "Javon? Javon Dathe? What are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened. I figured you'd be coming here for the funeral. You haven't contacted me in almost four months, I was worried."

"Why didn't you just ask my aunt what happened?"

"I did. She said you ran away. I was scared I'd never see you again." At the last comment he looked in her eyes. She could see he was telling the truth.

"I moved into the city." She didn't have the heart to tell him.

"I thought we were going to do that together."

"Well, something came up." She looked down at her boots as she walked. Gavin who was walking behind them let out a cough.

Nomi turned to glare hard at him. Gavin just smiled back, "Nomica let me take your things and that way you two can catch up."

"Thank you Gavin." Jovan handed him the bags. "So what have you been up to in the city?"

_Don't tell him about Luke. _"Not too much. I made some friends."

"That's good. You'll need to give me your new address so I can come see you. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." _You missed him? You had forgotten about him for four months! Your engaged remember!_ "So what have you been up to?"

"Mostly work. I'm trying to save up money, because… well you know."

A smile came to her face, "yeah. How's that going?" The smile quickly faded.

"I've already reached my goal."

"Really!"

"You sound surprised."

"I thought you would've stopped saving once I left."

"Nomica, I knew you'd be back."

They walked in silence to the speeder that was to take them to her former house. He put her luggage in and helped her in. He got inside and they took off. The ride was quiet. Neither of them said anything.

Nomi was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. _What are you doing? Tell him to get his own speeder. Tell him he can forget about saving up for the ring. You have one already. I wish Luke would've come with me. _

They pulled up the little hut in the sand. There were about six other speeders parked outside. Nomi left her things in the speeder for now and ran inside.

When the door slid open she saw her brothers and their families sitting inside. She saw her aunts and uncles. She saw her cousins. Then she saw him running at her. Little Ramey ran and jumped at her, throwing his arms around her neck.

The ten year-old held on to her for dear life. She slowly peeled him back so she could look at him. He had grown so much since she had seen him last. He had visited her and her aunt on Corusant a couple of years back. She could tell the boy had been crying. The thought of the pain he was feeling made Nomi start to cry. She pulled the boy back into an embrace.

"What's going to happen to me now?" He cried into her ear.

Nomi pulled him back and wiped away her tears first, then his. "You're going to come and live with me."

"You can't take him to Corusant." Decame was standing right in front of the two.

"And why not?"

"That's no place for him, hell it's really no place for you."

"It's fine. That's where my life is."

Decame pulled Nomica off the floor by her arm. He dragged her into the kitchenette. "You begged dad not to send you to Corusant. When you found out you were pregnant you fought with him telling him that was no place to raise a kid. You begged him to let you go to Naboo. But he didn't.

"Now you have the perfect reason to get to leave Corusant and now you don't want to go. All because of some guy. OH, and by the way Javon is here. Where is that fiancé of yours?"

"Decame, _shut your mouth_!" Nomi reached up and slapped him. "You have absolutely _no_ idea what you're talking about. I'm going to go put my things up." Nomi pushed by her brother and continued walking. She wished the doors here could slam.

She was sitting on the bed when there was a knock at the door. She thought it would be Ramey but it wasn't. She opened the door to see Javon standing there.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Nomi walked back over to the bed and sat crossed legged.

He came and sat beside her. _He is too close._ Nomi slid over a bit. "I think its great you're taking in Ramey like this."

"I wanted him to be somewhere that I knew was safe."

"Are you taking him back to Corusant?" Jovan said in a bit of a surprised tone.

"That's twice I've gotten that today, and yes I am."

"Okay."

"What?"

"I just don't think that's the best place for him. After all this he needs things to calm down."

"You're right. But I don't know where to go. And I'm _not_ moving back here."

"No one said stay here. You said when the time came, we'd move to Naboo. Maybe the time is now."

_Tell him!_ "But I don't know anyone there."

"You'd know me."

_Tell him! You're only making it worse. Tell him!_ She just smiled and kept quiet.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The funeral was yesterday. She made it through. She was packing her things and helping Ramey with his when she received a holo transmission. Nomi stepped on the ring indicating she was able to be seen.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you?" Luke's voice was calm, cool, and comforting.

"I'm fine. I'm just getting our things ready to leave."

"Our?" Luke was wondering who she was packing for.

"I know I should've asked you first Luke, but I didn't know what to do."

"About what?"

"Ramey. I didn't want him to just get put with somebody. So I said we would take him."

"Nomi, we should've talked about this first. I'm not even sure when I'm getting home."

"What are you talking about? You said you were getting home before I was."

"Some things have changed. I may not be back for another two weeks."

"What?" Nomi couldn't believe her ears. This would be the second time he's left. The truth of her dreams was finally beginning to show it's self.

"Listen, I have to go. I'll try to contact you when you get back home. I love you." Luke hurriedly cut the transmission.

It wasn't until that moment had it hit Nomi. _Even if he did marry me he would still be married to the Republic. No matter what, he'll always be going off and saving the galaxy. I can't have him leaving all the time. And with Ramey I can't follow him. _

She felt her heart breaking and the tears welling up in her eyes. _It's not going to work. After all this, and it isn't going to work._She let the tears come freely.

Jovan walked in without knocking and saw she was standing there crying. He quickly rushed to see what was wrong with her. She just put her arms around him and cried. He didn't ask but just held her while she cried.

* * *

Nomi saw Gavin putting things into a speeder. "Where's your stuff? We've got to get going."

"Um, I'm not coming. I just wanted to ask you to do me a favor."

"You're not coming? Why?"

"It's not important. Will you do me the favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Nomi reached out and handed him a holo disk. "I need you to give this to Luke Skywalker."

"Alright." He took it from her and placed it in his pocket. He was pretty sure he knew what it was, but he wasn't going to say anything. He saw Javon leaving her bedroom early this morning.

"And this." She handed him the ring that he had given her.

Gavin took it, now knowing exactly what was going on. _Why did I agree to do this?_

A tear slipped down Nomi's cheek before she could stop it. "Thank you." She gave him a hug thenquickly turned and left.

Nomi made her way to Javon's room. She had just made a huge decision. Two men loved her and she loved them both. One however had previous commitments. The other was willing to go with her anywhere she wanted to go. It wasn't that the other loved her less. She knew that this was the way things would be.

Javon was in his room packing when he heard the door slide open. He turned to see Nomica standing in the doorway.

"Are you still willing to come with me and Ramey to Naboo?"

Javon set his tunic down and walked over to her. Hestood close to her looking down into her eyes."Only if you're willing to marry me?" He reached into his pocket to bring out ring. He saw she was starting to cry and wiped away her tear. He placed the ring on her finger and pulled her tightly against him.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Nomi hadn't expected a proposal. She actually wished he hadn't. It just brought back the pain that she had been trying to push away.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Luke wanted to run down the hallways of the palace but knew he shouldn't. He would walk quickly though. He felt he had been away too long. He had missed Nomi terribly. He had to admit the last time they spoke he wasn't the most pleasant.

He had wanted to apologize to her. He, at first, wasn't excited that Nomi had decided, without discussing it with him, to adopt Ramey. Its not that Luke didn't want to, he just wished she would've asked first. He _was_ truly excited; _he'd be like a son. I_

Luke had a box in each hand and his bag on his back. He held one present for Nomi and one for Ramey. Luke came to the apartment and opened the door. He expected Nomi to run and meet him, but she didn't.

"Nomi! Nomi!" Luke called through the apartment. He walked to the bedroom and everything was just as neat as he had left it. _She might be with Leia._ Even though he highly doubted it, Ramey may be playing with Jacen and Anakin. Luke pulled out his commlink.

"Leia?"

"Luke? You're back!" Leia's excited voice came over the comm.

"Yeah, I'm back. I was wondering if Nomi and Ramey were up with you."

"Ramey? Who's Ramey? Mara's up here, Nomi isn't."

"Have you talked to Nomi since she got back from Tatooine?"

"No, she hasn't come back yet. I didn't think she was due back for a while longer."

"She was supposed to be back a week ago. I'm coming up." Luke shut off the commlink and ran to the repulsor lift which took him up to Leia's level.

Luke didn't care, now, about running down the hallway. Leia met him at the doorway. Mara and Han were sitting on the couch when he walked in. "None of you have heard from them? At all?"

"Them? Luke you're not making since." Leia said concerned for her brother and soon to be sister-in-law's welfare.

"It's a long story, but to cut it down, we were adopting Ramey. They were supposed to be back a week ago." Luke looked down at his feet in concentration.

Mara looked at Han and Han looked at Leia. Each ones eyes saying, 'you do it, you're closer to him.' Leia finally spoke up. "Luke?"

Luke looked to his sister. She seemed sad, why he didn't know. "Yeah?" Leia looked to Mara. Mara's eyes grew wide in a 'you want _me_ to give it to him?' way.

"Um, Skywalker, I took Jaina and Jacen down to the apartment about a week ago." She reached into her pocket to pull out an envelope. "Jacen found it. I wouldn't let him open it. I think it's a holodisk." She handed it to him.

"We'll just step out." Han said as he led Leia out of the room and Mara followed into the kitchenette.

Luke waited until they were out of ear shot. He pulled out the disk and proceeded to play it.

Nomi's face quickly appeared. Luke at first wondered if it was a ransom. But based on her face he felt no fear coming from her. She forced a smile and then began.

_"Luke, if you're watching this that means you got home safe. I'm so relieved. Oh Luke," she stopped. Her eyes dropped to the floor. Luke could feel pain radiating off of her. She looked back at the screen and there were tears in her eyes. "Luke, I, um." She stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm not coming back." The second the words left her mouth the tears that were once in her eyes began to race down her cheeks. She looked as though she was going to be sick, or maybe she is._

_What does she mean she isn't coming back? She continued, "Luke, I know this is sudden but," she couldn't complete her sentences. "I know that you didn't want me to adopt Ramey, but I'm all he has. I can't," she swallowed hard; "I won't bring him to Corusant. He won't adjust the way you and I did. He's only a child. I'm taking him to Naboo. I'll send for my stuff." Why didn't she ask me to come with her?_

_As if reading his mind, "Luke, we both know you couldn't come. Your duties keep you too busy. You couldn't just completely forget them. That's not who you are. Maybe, this will be for the best."_

_Nomi glanced down at her hands. Luke could tell she was fighting tears. "Nomica, Gavin's leaving," a deep voice said in the background. "I'll be there in a second, don't let him leave yet." She turned back to face Luke. "Gavin has the ring if you want it back." At that sentence the tears rolled down her face faster than before. She stood up out of view but Luke could still hear her sniffles as she turned off the recorder._

Luke sat back, confused. He didn't understand, and a part of him didn't want to. Somehow he knew that things weren't going to work out, but that didn't mean he didn't want them to. Luke went to put the holodisk back into the envelope when he noticed something inside. He pulled it out, it was her ring.

He held the engagement ring in his hand and starred at it for a little while. That may be the last time he would ever see her again. This ring was one of the few connections he would have to her. He put the ring back in the envelope and put the holodisk inside as well. He slipped it into his pocket.

He placed his elbows on his knees and the heels of his hands into his eyes. He wondered why the tears didn't come. He felt even worse that they weren't. Soon a hand came and was placed on his shoulder.

Luke looked up to see a little face starring back at him. Jaina was standing beside him with a concerned face. "Are you okay, Uncle Luke?"

Luke placed a kiss on her cheek. He picked her up and put her in his lap. He gave her a tight embrace, "I'm fine."

"Do you promise?" Jaina said as she gave him a strange look. She pointed her index finger at him.

"I promise, Jaina, I'm okay." Luke was surprised when he realized that he wasn't lying.

* * *

Nomi sat on the edge of the medical bed. They had been on Naboo for barely a week. She had woken up every morning sick and hadn't been to do much of anything. Javon had made her go to see a healer. _The wedding is in one more week_. 

Nomi would have refused him for the eighth time had he not gotten Ramey to help him. She thought most of it would be from her subconscious. She just left the man she loved and in two weeks time was starting another family with someone else. Her father was dead, and she still considered it her fault. _Now, he died for no reason._

A medical droid rolled in, "Miss, I need to draw some more blood for testing."

Nomi bit her bottom lip as the needle punctured her skin. She tried to think of anything else as she felt the needle withdraw.

"I'll have these results in just a moment," said the droid and then he rolled away.

She wished things could've been different. She was almost positive that they finally had a second chance. She felt anger building up when she thought about how it was _her _that had cut things off. She hated herself for it. _But it had to be done._

She sent her feelings into the Force. This reminded her she'd never have anymore lessons from Jacen. Jaina would never run to meet her. She would never again get to watch Anakin get aggravated with the 'grown ups' and storm off to work on something mechanical. She knew she'd never form a friendship with Leia. She wasn't sure, but she thought she might just Han's smart-alecky comments. She'd never get to work on those wedding plans with Luke. She'd probably never see Mara again.

She wiped a lone tear that was streaming down her face. She wondered if Luke hated her. She quickly dismissed the thought, _that's not Luke._ She missed him, it had been almost four weeks since she had seen him last. She knew that by now he had gotten her message.

Even though it seemed she tortured herself by thinking about everything, she'd always feel like a little bit of the weight would be lifted off. She finished thinking about her loss when her gain called.

"Nomi, are you there?"

A small smile came to her face at the sound of the voice coming through the commlink. "I'm here, Ramey. Is everything okay?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Do you know when you're coming home?" His voice had a tinge of worry in it.

"I'm fine. I'm not sure when I'll be getting home. Aren't you having fun with Javon?"

"Yeah, he took me out to see the lakes!" His voice said quickly and excitedly.

A healer walked in about that time. "Ramey, I have to go. I'll talk to you when I get home."

"Okay, Bye."

"Your son?" The Healer asked.

She didn't feel like going through this explanation again. And _the papers were official two days ago_. "Yeah. He's a little worried about me."

"That's so sweet. Well, I came to talk to you about the results of the tests."

_Oh Sith!_ Nomi visibly swallowed. "And?"

The healer looked down at a piece of paper. "All the tests came back negative, except for one."

_This is worse than I thought. I'm gonna die and Ramey will be left all alone, again._

Nomi looked at the healer in anticipation. The healer's face split into a grin. _Is she sadistic?_ "The pregnancy test came back positive."

"The what!" Nomi felt her mouth getting dry. She was sure if she wasn't already sitting she would've fallen. "When?"

"Based on how far along you are, it could've been as soon asfour weeks ago."

_Luke.

* * *

_

Luke was sitting on the couch in his apartment. He hadn't slept well, but things were getting better. Leia would stop by with the twins everyday. Han tried to set Luke up; Luke has the brains to refuse him.

Gavin had just left with the last of Nomi's things. Luke could feel tears again, but he pushed them back. Luke rubbed his eyes and headed for the kitchenette. Before he got there he heard the door pager.

Luke really didn't feel like visitors but he didn't want to be rude. Luke dragged himself to answer the door. As he palmed the door he found a familiar face on the other side.

"Hi, Mara." Luke said trying to hide his feelings.

"Hello to you too, Skywalker." Mara pushed right passed him to enter the apartment. She grabbed the boots that were sitting in a door way and threw them on the floor beside the couch.

Luke was sitting there looking at her like she had lost her mind. "What are you doing?" He said annoyed.

"Come on, get dressed." Mara said standing over him and giving him a demanding look.

"Mara I really don't feel like going out tonight. I'd just rather stay here."

Mara sat on the couch next to him. "No, you're coming out. You've been in this apartment too long. And don't say you like it here because there isn't that much to do. And you didn't have that much food the last time I was here. So come on. Put your boots on and let's go."

"No Mara, I want to _stay in_ tonight. Maybe some other night."

"Fine then, I'll just stay here." Mara said as she propped her feet on the table in front of them.

"Mara."

"No, I'm not going to let you sulk around this apartment. Now come on." She picked up his boots and handed them to him.

"If I come will you leave me alone?"

"We'll see." Mara replied.

Luke pulled on his boots and proceeded to follow Mara out of the apartment. Almost immediately after stepping out he felt his spirits lift a bit. As they walked down the hallway Mara began telling jokes and little stories about what had been happening with Karrde.

The more Mara talked the better he felt. She even got him to smile before they had reached the repulsor lift. As they waited to arrive at the bottom floor, Luke put his arm around Mara's shoulder.

He gave it a slight squeeze, "Thanks for getting me out tonight."

As the doors slid open she walked out and turned back a bit to look at him. "What are friends for?"

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to everybody who read and reviewed. And to let you know i ended it this way for a reason! You'll see. 


End file.
